NO PUEDES HUIR DEL DESTINO
by mamogu
Summary: SOY ISABELLA MARIE SAWN, TENGO UNA HIJA DE UNA AÑO A LA QUE PUEDO PERDER Y SOLO PUEDO RECURRIR A SU PADRE. hE DECIDIDO HACER LA HISTORIA POR CAPITULOS
1. RESUMEN

**NO PUEDES HUIR DEL DESTINO**

**1.- RESUMEN**

Soy Isabella Marie Sawn, tengo 22 años, soy madre soltera de una preciosa niña de de un año y estoy desesperada porque puedo perder a mi hija y no sé qué hacer, estoy entre la espada y la pared, se que la única posibilidad es buscar a su padre.

Para contar su historia empezare por el principio. Cuando tenía 17 años me mude a Forks desde Phoenix, al comenzar en el segundo semestre en el instituto conocí algunos amigos como Jessica, Ángela, Mike y Ben y a los Cullen, a toda la familia, aunque eso fue un poco más tarde, yo siempre me sentí atraída por Edward Cullen.

Un día me acorralo en el pasillo y me dijo que ya no podía aguantar más y me pidió una cita, me llevo a un prado hermoso que había cerca de su casa y se declaro, me beso, y me pidió ser su novia. Yo acepte de inmediato, estaba loca por él desde el día que llegue al instituto.

Para mi 19 cumpleaños me preparo una cena con baile para los dos solos en nuestro prado y me pidió matrimonio oficialmente, me regalo un anillo precioso y yo solo pude decir que si con una gran sonrisa, me di cuenta que en realidad si quería casarme con él y que eso me hacia feliz.

Faltaba un mes para la boda de Alice y volvía de visitar a mi padre cuando al entrar en casa oí una conversación en el despacho, oía a Edward hablando con Tanya, su ex novia, yo me tense, aunque Edward me juro que la quiso pero Que nunca la amo yo no podía evitar ponerme celosa.

Tanya había vuelto para hablar con Edward y exigirle que se hiciera cargo de su hijo y de ella, el niño tenía unos dos años y medio y Tanya juraba que Edward era su padre. Después de oír eso no pude más y salí corriendo a casa de mi padre.

Llore durante toda la tarde pensando que iba a hacer, si soy muy cabezota y decido yo sola las cosas, por eso estoy en esta situación, decidí quitarme de en medio para que Edward pudiera responder a Tanya, ese niño se merecía una familia y unos padres juntos. Mi error no hablar con Edward.

Me iba a casa de mi madre, pediría traslado a Phoenix en la universidad y me quedaría con mi madre, cuando llevaba una semana con ellos tuvimos una accidente de coche y mi madre y Phil murieron, yo Salí prácticamente ilesa, pero cuando estuve en el hospital es cuando me entere que estaba embarazada. Charlie, mi padre, que había viajado por el accidente, para ayudarme en mi recuperación y apoyarme en la muerte de mi madre, se sintió feliz de ser abuelo, pero intento convencerme de volver a Forks, si Edward respondía al hijo de Tanya también al mío.

Charlie viajaba frecuentemente a verme, cada vez estaba más gordita, y eso le gustaba, me contaba de Forks y aunque me hacía daño no podía evitar preguntar. Cuando nació mi hija fui la mujer más feliz del mundo y mi padre estaba orgullosísimo de mi y encantado con su nieta Renesme Carlie Swan, mi único pesar fue negarle a Edward ver nacer a su hija, pero él tenía que estar con su familia. Mi padre me conto que no se caso y que en principio no lo iba a hacer, aunque si se le veía pasear con el niño alguna vez

Los meses trascurrían y está feliz, mi padre venia una vez al mes y pasab días con nosotras. Cuando Renesme tenía 7 meses le diagnosticaron leucemia y a mí se me hundió el mundo, al principio era optimista porque los médicos lo eran, ya que no es normal en niños tan pequeños y yo quería pensar que se iba a curar. Para Charlie también fue un duro golpe y al final se mudo conmigo cuando mi hija tenía 9 meses, en el pueblo pensaron que se iba con su novia, y que volvería porque solo había pedido una excedencia.

Mi padre me insistía para contarle a Edward y que así no pasara por eso sola, y yo le decía que no estaba sola, que le tenía a él y que no quería complicar la vida de Edward, mi padre se debatía entre avisarle el mismo y no hacer nada, y cuando Renesme cumplió un año y nos dijeron que la única solución era un trasplante, mi padre me dio un ultimátum, o se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo. No quería escuchar, pero mi padre y yo ya nos habíamos hecho las pruebas y no éramos compatibles, estábamos en lista de espera para trasplante de médula, pero lo mejor era un familiar.

Al final me decidí y llame, a Alice, con ella podría hablar mejor y explicárselo todo. Marque el teléfono y me respondió Alice. Grito Bella!, sabía que estabas viva, debía estar en el salón con su familia porque se oían los gritos de varias personas. Le pedí que se fuera algún sitio donde pudiera hablar conmigo sin que nadie la oyese y luego me llamase. A los 15 minutos Alice me llamo, yo le pregunte por todo el mundo y al final no pude resistirme más y pregunte por Edward, me dijo que había estado mal después de mi "muerte", pero que ahora estaba alucinado, dolido y cabreado, por saber que le había mentido.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado a Alice y ella me entendió pero a la vez se enfado mucho porque yo no había confiado en ellos, pero ente dio que si Edward lo hubiese sabido no se hubiese casado con Tanya aunque al final no lo había hecho.

Edward le pregunto a Alice muy preocupado que pasaba, ya que después de haber hablado conmigo ella paso de estar extremadamente feliz a estar muy triste, Alice empezó así con su plan de suavizar las cosas para que Edward y yo volviéramos porque según ella no se puede huir del destino y sabía que si nos perdonábamos estaríamos juntos. Yo no tenía nada que perdonar y si mucho de lo que disculparme.

Edward no sabía que pensar, sentía compasión, preocupación, amor, desilusión, etc.… Y el resto de la familia no estaba mejor ya que sabían lo mismo que Edward y con la historia a medias no se puede opinar, en la que estábamos todos de acuerdo es en que pasase lo que le pasase a Bella le íbamos a ayudar porque ella seguía siendo parte de la familia.

Alice le dijo a Carlise que quería hablar con él y eso puso más tenso a Edward, sabían que algo le escondían, pero Alice insistía en que debía ser yo quien le contara. Entraron en el despacho Carlise y Alice, ella le conto la historia entera y Carlise prometió ayudar en todo lo posible, incluso en lo que pudiera pasar entre Edward y yo. Carlisle se fue al hospital a preparar todo para la llegada de Renesme ya que sería en unas pocas horas y un viaje así de largo la agotaría en su estado y para avisar al laboratorio de los análisis que habría que realizar.

Carlisle intento mantener mi deseo de no decir nada, pero cuando le llego el informe de mi hija desde Phoenix se dio cuenta que no había mucho tiempo y decidió contarlo todo al resto de la familia, así todos podrían hacerse una idea de que pasaba y también irlo asimilando mientras llegábamos.

Cuando estaba todos en el hospital les pidió pasar a una sala de conferencias, y les dijo que necesitaba una muestra de sangre de todos, incluso los Hale, porque aunque no eran familia directa y las posibilidades de compatibilidad de médula disminuyen, nunca se sabe, y ya no quedaba tiempo. Edward pregunto que para que era la muestra y Carlise le dijo que para ver la compatibilidad para un trasplante de médula de una paciente del hospital, dijo que Bella lo necesitaba, la hija de Bella lo necesita.

En ese momento todos se quedaron como estatuas, y Edward pregunto si ese trasplante no era mejor de familia directa, y Carlise asintió, y le dijo que efectivamente cuanto más directo el vinculo mejor resultaba, entonces Edward entendió y le pregunto a su padre si era su hija, en ese momento entre yo en la sala y conteste que si Renesme es tu hija, es nuestra hija, fui hasta donde estaba Carlise le dije que Renesme había llegado muy cansada y salimos los dos corriendo hacia su habitación.

Los Cullen nos siguieron y cuando vieron a la niña se quedaron boquiabiertos, era igual que su padre, pelo cobrizo, rizado y ojos verdes. Entonces paso algo que nadie esperaba y es que Edward me abrazo como si le fuese la vida en ello, me dio las gracias por su hija, me dijo que me amaba y que jamás, jamás volviera a irme y menos así.

Todos se hicieron las pruebas y tanto Emmet como Edward eran compatibles, el donante al final fue Edward, ya que era más directo que Emmet y a demás no iba a dejar que nadie hiciera eso por su hija excepto el. Todo salió bien, tanto Renesme como Edward estaban estupendamente, yo no podía ser más feliz.

Edward y yo hablamos, yo reconocí que había hecho mal en no hablar con él, y el entendió que yo solo quería facilitarle las cosas, Edward me perdono y me volvió a pedir que me casara con él y acepte.

Dos meses después nos casamos, volví a la universidad de Seattle pero nos quedamos a vivir en Forks, Edward ya había acabado medicina y trabajaba en el hospital y yo empezaría en septiembre como profesora de literatura ya que acabaría la carrera en junio.

Cuando Renesme cumplió tres años, dos desde el trasplante que había funcionado fantástico, le dije a Edward que estaba embarazada y se puso como loco de contento, yo no podía dejar de pensar que así tenía que haber sido la primera vez.

El problema llego cuando me hice la ecografía de las 12 semanas, salí de la consulta del ginecólogo pensando como se lo iba a tomar Edward ya que el no pudo estar conmigo porque estaba en quirófano de urgencia, cuando me vio pensó que iba a salir corriendo y casi lo hago, pero podría caerme. Me alcanzo y me pregunto qué iba mal y yo solo llore y le dije que íbamos a tener gemelos. Me levanto en brazos y empezó a girar conmigo, tanto que casi vomito, y entonces cayó en la cuenta, ¿Por qué pensaste que iba a reaccionar mal? Y yo le conteste que no sabía si los querría. Me beso y me dijo SIEMPRE.


	2. EL PRINCIPIO

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA AUNQUE ALGUNAS SITUACIONES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANY MEYER

**NO PUEDES HUIR DEL DESTINO**

**2.- El PRINCIPIO**

_RESUMEN_

_Cuando tenía 17 años me mude a Forks desde Phoenix, al comenzar en el segundo semestre en el instituto conocí algunos amigos como Jessica, Ángela, Mike y Ben y a los Cullen, a toda la familia, aunque eso fue un poco más tarde, yo siempre me sentí atraída por Edward Cullen, pero él me evitaba, más tarde supe que él se sentía atraído por mí, pero acababa de terminar una relación Larga con Tanya y no quería salir con nadie, yo pensaba que no quería nada conmigo, al fin y al cabo yo era una chica normal, según él no me veía realmente como era._

Tenía 17 años, mi madre se había casado hace seis meses con Phil, estaban muy felices y yo me sentía un estorbo, mi madre juraba y perjuraba que no, que ellos estaban muy felices de tenerme allí, pero yo podía ver lo mal que lo pasaba ella cada vez que Phil viajaba, así que tome la decisión de mudarme con mi padre, le tenía muy abandonado, desde que fui una adolescente de 14 años solo le veía dos semanas al año.

Le conté a mi madre y al principio se negó, yo la convencí diciendo que solo seria acabar la secundaria, que volvería a estudiar en la universidad y que volveríamos a vernos a menudo, que para ese entonces ellos ya habrían acabado la "luna de miel", me daba pena y el clima de Forks no me gustaba, pero era lo mejor para todos, incluso para mi aunque todavía no lo sabía.

Mi madre seguía dudando y yo llame a mi padre para que me ayudara, él quería que me fuese a Forks pero no quería contrariar a mi madre, en esos días Phil firmo con un equipo de ligas mayores de Jacksonville, así que mi madre ya no pudo negarse, ellos tenían que mudarse y si yo iba a cambiar de amigos mejor que fuera donde yo quisiera.

Prepare todo y me mude a Forks, cuando llegue mi padre me había comprado una furgoneta, "especial para ti pequeña", me había dicho, intentaba mostrarse más cariñoso de lo que habitualmente era, y eso me gustaba, quería aprovechar lo que iba a estar con él para conocerlo y demostrarle cuanto le quería y le había echado de menos.

Acordamos que yo cocinaría, no me apetecía cenar todos los días en la cafetería, arreglaría la casa una vez a la semana y cada uno su cuarto, el me ayudaría siempre que pudiera a hacer la compra y no me arrastraría a pescar. Le hice prometer que no cambiaria ir de pesca con sus amigos por estar conmigo, no quería cambiar su vida, y además cuando yo tuviera amigos también saldría, prometió ser un padre flexible ya que el sabia por mi madre que era muy sensata y madura y que ponerme reglas sería contraproducente.

Empecé el instituto y era el centro de atención cosa que odiaba, pero claro era un pueblo pequeño y era imposible escapar de los comentarios, me concentre y pensé en ser lo más amable posible, quería hacer amigos y así no sentirme tan sola como me sentía en Phoenix cuando mi mama no estaba.

El primer día conocí a Jessica y a Ángela, eran amigas, aunque eran muy distintas, yo simpatizaba mas con Ángela por el carácter, pero que Jessica fuera tan abierta también tenía sus ventajas, ellas me presentaron a Mike y a Ben, eran sus novios, ese día comí con ellos en la cafetería y allí me fije en los Cullen, sobre todo en un chico alto, de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes. Jessica lo noto y me conto que eran hermanos, eran los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen y su esposa, y que los Hale eran sobrinos de la Sra. Cullen y como no eran hermanos de sangre estaban juntos como parejas.

Jessica siguió hablando y no la atendía mucho hasta que empezó a hablar de Edward, me dijo que así se llamaba, y que era raro que se sentara con sus hermanos ya que hasta hace unas semanas se sentaba con Tanya y el resto de animadoras, pero que había roto y ahora él había decidido volver al comedor y sentarse con sus hermanos. No podía apartar la vista de él y por lo visto el tampoco de mi, aunque yo estaba segura que era porque era la nueva y sentiría curiosidad.

Yo mire a las animadoras, y vi a la ex novia de Edward (me la señalo Jessica), y cuando la vi, alta, delgada, rubia, con un cuerpo de infarto, supe que no tenía nada que hacer con él. Edward se convertiría en mi amor platónico porque no podía dejar de sentirme atraída.

Después de comer tenia clase de biología, me senté donde me incido el profesor, y un par de minutos más tarde se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:

.- Por fin tengo una compañera de laboratorio

.- ¿No tenias? Pregunte, mientras me temblaba la voz

.- No, ahora serás tú mi compañera, ¿Te importa?

.- ¡No!, no podía dejar de mirarle, iba a pensar que soy tonta, dios que voz más sensual tenia, Bella contrólate me dijo, no eres su tipo, no te emociones.

.- Soy Edward Cullen dijo mientras sonreía

.- Dios que sonrisa, soy Bella Swan, dije con la voz temblorosa, dios mío que va a pensar de mí si me sigo comportando así

.- Encantado contesto, te esperábamos

.- ¿Qué?

.- Todo el pueblo te esperaba, rio, eres lo más interesante que ha pasado últimamente.

.- Yo estaba roja y le miraba de reojo, sonreía, por dios que sonrisa, no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

.- Lo he notado contesto

En ese momento el profesor empezó la clase y no hablamos más, de ven cuando me miraba y sonreía y yo me derretía, inevitablemente me había enamorado de él.

Los días siguientes seguí la misma rutina, acudía a clases, conversaba con mis amigos, quedamos para salir el viernes, comíamos en el comedor, yo no dejaba de mirar a Edward y él me evitaba por todos los medios, excepto en biología que éramos compañeros, en esa clase parecía otro, nos llevábamos muy bien y era encantador, en cuanto salíamos de allí volvía a evitarme por todos los medios.

Yo no le culpaba, no debía ser muy agradable tener medio instituto detrás de ti mientras sufres por tu ex novia, le ves con otros y además compruebas lo zorra que puede llegar a ser. Yo quería consolarlo pero él no me dejaba acercarme, ni siquiera como amiga, eso me extrañaba y me dolía, en biología era encantador pero fuera de esa clase no me hablaba, solo miraba y siempre me pillaba mirando, fruncía el ceño, se daba media vuelta y se iba.

Un día hablaba con Alice a la salida de lengua, Alice es la hermana de Edward, nos hicimos amigas, y luego del resto de sus hermanos, así que repartía el tiempo entre ellos y el grupo de Jessica, Alice vio como yo miraba a su hermano y como se comporto él y me dijo que no lo entendía, que su hermano no era así, le conté que biología parecía otra persona y ella aseguro que ese era el comportamiento normal y que averiguaría porque se portaba así en los pasillos.

En el plan que Alice estaba tramando para averiguar que le pasaba a Edward yo estaba incluida, cada vez visitaba mas la casa de los Cullen, Emmet y yo nos llevábamos muy bien lo que al principio a Rosalie no le hizo mucha gracia, pero en una pijamada confesé que me gustaba Edward y eso la relajo, con Jasper me llevaba muy bien y teníamos conversaciones largas y profundas, según Alice estaba encantado de conóceme porque era la única persona que le escuchaba. Los padres eran encantadores y en poco tiempo me trataban como una mas y con Esme me llevaba muy bien, era como mi segunda madre, ya que la mía estaba lejos.

El que no me soportaba en su casa era Edward, si yo estaba en el salón él iba disparado a su habitación, si estaba con las chicas se quedaba en el salón, el caso era evitarme, eso me hacia sufrir mucho y Alice lo noto, yo sabía que no podía tener nada con el pero podíamos ser amigos.


	3. LA CITA

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA AUNQUE ALGUNAS SITUACIONES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANY MEYER

**3.- LA CITA**

_RESUMEN_

_Un día me acorralo en el pasillo y me dijo que ya no podía aguantar más y me pidió una cita, me llevo a un prado hermoso que había cerca de su casa y se declaro, me beso, y me pidió ser su novia. Yo acepte de inmediato, estaba loca por él desde el día que llegue al instituto._

Alice me invito a su casa un viernes por la noche, yo le dije que no me apetecía ir, que viniera ella a la mía, total mi padre tenía que trabajar esa noche y estaríamos las dos solas, la verdad no quería ir a su casa, cada vez era más doloroso ver como Edward me ignoraba y me evitaba, cualquier día iba a romper a llorar delante de él y eso sería terrible para mi, tampoco quería que sus padres sufrieran por esa cuestión.

Alice no se rindió y seguía insistiendo, ella y Rosalie querían hablar conmigo de algo muy importante, ya estaban cansada de la situación y que le parecía ridículo, que había preparado un plan y tenía que ir a pasar el fin de semana a su casa, ¡que!, no, estás loca, todo el fin de semana, Alice tu hermano me odia, no puedo soportarlo todo el fin de semana, por favor no me hagas esto. Alice, que no se rinde, insistió y me dijo que si después del sábado me quería ir me dejaría.

Llego el viernes por la tarde y nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen, pasamos la tarde jugando a la consola con los chicos y después cenamos, después de eso nos fuimos al cuarto de Alice, nos pusimos los pijamas y empezó literalmente el fin de semana de Alice. Antes de nada fui al baño para no tener que volver a salir y con mi mala suerte casi me caigo, unos brazos me sostuvieron y cuando me gire para darle las gracias a Emmet, me quede helada al comprobar que era Edward quien me sujetaba, me quede sin aliento y empecé a sonrojarme, le di las gracias y Salí disparada al cuarto de Alice, no sin antes comprobar que Edward había sonreído y creí que decía "adorable".

Cuando llegue con las chicas y les conté, las dos sonrieron y dijeron, eso **sí** es propio de Edward, yo no lo creía demasiado, eso era propio del chico de biología no del otro Edward. Alice decidió que ya era hora de contarme que pasaba con Edward, yo no lo creía necesario, pero ella me dijo que el solo se comportaba así conmigo y que ellas sabían porque, que él era un chico encantador, como "el chico de biología", pero que cuando estaba yo se convertía en otra persona y que yo merecía saber porque, ya que la situación estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Yo no tenía ganas de oírlo, no me hacia bien saber que Edward era tan desagradable por mi culpa, Alice insistió y me dijo que lo había entendido mal, me hizo prometer que no diría nada hasta que ellas hubieran acabado de hablar, al final prometí escuchar todo, revelarme contra Alice no me iba a servir de nada.

.- Alice empezó a contar: Edward y Tanya empezaron a salir hace un año.

.- Alice la corte, no quiero saberlo, y ella me regaño y me dijo que prometí escuchar.

.- Empezaron hace un año, después de perseguirle durante muchos meses, el al final cedió y comenzó con ella, sabía que era guapa, peo yo se que él no la quería, y nunca la quiso, aunque él creía haberse enamorado al final de Tanya y pensó que la amaba, pero Alice seguía insistiendo que no se amaban, ella se empezó a cansar de él a los seis meses que ya lo tenía totalmente rendido a sus pies, él creía que la amaba con locura confiaba en ella, entonces ella empezó a engañarle con otros chicos y al principio él no lo creía hasta que vio a uno de sus amigos con ella en su coche, rompieron obviamente, pero lo peor es que Edward dejo de creer en el amor y dejo de confiar en las mujeres que no fueran su madre, hermana o Rosalie.

.- Alice lo entiendo pero no explica nada en realidad, y mucho menos que digas que no la amaba, su reacción implica amor.

.- No, dijo Alice, el cedió por su insistencia, pero en realidad no buscaba pasar tiempo con ella, le daba igual que ella fuera con sus amigas, no miraba a Tanya como Emmet mira a Rosalie ni Jasper me mira a mí, no miraba a Tanya como Edward te mira a ti Bella.

Yo solo pude abrir la boca de la sorpresa, e inmediatamente dije:

.- Estás loca, el no está enamorado de mi, el me odia. Alice y Rosalie se empezaron a reír,

.- No estamos locas dijeron, el te ama por eso se comporta así, Tanya le rompió la confianza en el amor y las relaciones, el juro que no se enamoraría nunca más, y entonces llegaste tu, y empezó a comportarse como Jekyl y MR Hyde, si no estás es el Edward de siempre, encantador y amable, y si estas se convierte en un borde impresentable. No quería enamorarse, no quería amarte, pero lo hace, y eso lo pone así.

.- Ya, dije, suponiendo que tengáis razón, porque en biología es amable, Alice contesto, yo creo que como en biología no podéis estar separados, se comporta como le gustaría hacerlo siempre, allí no puedes huir de él. Pero si es él quien huye de mi replique, si pero no lo hace por gusto dijo Alice.

.- Vale, entonces ¿por qué?

.- Bella no me has escuchado, porque te quiere y no quiere volver a sufrir, el cree que le odias, y aunque no fuera así no quiere arriesgarse a salir herido otra vez. Por eso te lo hemos contado, esta situación ha llegado demasiado lejos y no vale la pena que sufráis los dos.

.- Bueno y que quieres hacer, pregunte con mucho miedo al ver la expresión que Alice y Rosalie tenían en la cara.

.- Vas a darle celos dijo Rosalie.

.- ¿Qué? no , dije yo muy seria, si me ve con otro chico me odiara mas y confiara todavía menos en mi, prefiero ganarme su confianza.

.- ¡No! chillo Alice, le darás celos, necesita reconocerse a sí mismo que te quiere y que quiere estar contigo, no tienes que hacer nada solo hablar con Jacob y su imaginación hará el resto.

Yo me eche a reír y ellas se extrañaron.

.- De que te ríes Bella preguntaron las dos a la vez.

.- No puedo salir con Jacob, es mi primo, sería muy raro

.- ¿Tu primo?, preguntaron las dos extrañadas, mejor, así tu no harás hada malo, pero la imaginación de Edward pensara lo peor y tu podrás explicarle sin que su confianza en ti salga herida que lo abrazabas y besabas porque es tu primo.

.- No puedo meter a Jacob en esto

.- Ya está metido dijo Rosalie

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Alice me conto que ellas habían llamado a Jacob y él había aceptado al decirle que era para hacerle un favor a una amiga que se llamaba Bella, ahora sabían porque.

.- De que lo conocéis

.- Es socorrista en la playa en verano, como Rosalie, allí se hicieron amigos

.- Vale donde quedamos con el

.- Que mañana venga aquí por la tarde sería lo mejor.

El sábado por la tarde estaban los chicos con la consola, incluido Edward y nosotras estábamos en el jardín, cuando sonó la puerta y allí estaba Jacob, Alice abrió la puerta y le abrazo, luego Rosalie y cuando me vio a mí, me abrazo, me beso en la mejilla y me alzo por los aires como hacia Emmet, estuvo dando vueltas conmigo un rato y cuando me bajo no me soltaba.

Pasamos una tarde más o menos agradable, yo estuve hablando con Jacob toda la tarde, y Edward no dejaba de mirarnos como si fuera a matarnos, estaba claro que yo le gustaba y eso me ponía muy feliz, pero a la vez sabia que él no iba a hacer nada, sino ya lo habría hecho.

Cuando llego la hora de irnos le pedí a Jacob que me llevara a casa, no quería tensar más la situación y un día de relajación nos vendría bien a todos, las chicas lo entendieron y quedamos en vernos el lunes en el instituto. Jacob me llevo a casa y el domingo hice los deberes, el lunes por la mañana estaba nerviosa por ver que podría pasar con Edward, no me esperaba nunca lo que paso.

Al salir de clase, antes de ir a comer me entretuve más en la taquilla y Edward aprovecho ese momento y que el pasillo estaba desierto para acorralarme y decir:

.- Bella, ya no aguanto más, y me beso

.- Edward, ¿Qué haces?

.- Quiero pedirte si saldrías conmigo después de clase

.- Si dije sin pensar

.- Te espero en mi coche entonces y me beso otra vez

Yo casi no podía ni respirar, me fui casi como una zombi al comedor y al llegar allí Alice me vio y vino corriendo para que me sentara con ellos y preguntarme que me pasaba, yo solo pude decir tengo una cita con Edward, Alice y Rosalie empezaron a chillar y a decirme que había que ir de compras y ponerme bonita, yo las frene y les dije que la cita era hoy y no había tiempo.

Cuando salí del colegio vi a Edward en el coche esperando, tenía una expresión más relajada que antes pero se le notaba nervioso. Me llevo a un claro en el bosque, estaba lleno de flores y en el centro había un pequeño grupo de rocas planas ideales para sentarse. Me llevo has allí y nos sentamos.

Pasado un rato se decidió a hablar y le salió la vena celosa:

.- Bella, ¿Quién es Jacob para ti?

.- ¿Jacob?, dije riendo

.- No es gracioso, dijo poniéndose cada vez más furioso

.- No te enojes, es mi primo, hacia mucho que no le veía, por eso el sábado estuvimos hablando

.- ¡Ah!, ya veo, y automáticamente se relajo.

.- ¿Por? Pregunte yo, me estaba divirtiendo con esta situación.

.- Bella, yo veras, yo…, a ver como lo digo, dijo para sí mismo. Bella yo te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti, ya no tengo fuerzas para alejarme y aunque al final salga herido no puedo evitarlo, te amo. Desde el primer día que te vi, te he amado, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

.- Si quiero ser tu novia, también te amo

Entonces me beso, con un beso tierno al principio que luego subió en intensidad, mostrándonos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

.- Yo no soy Tanya, nunca te haría lo que ella te hizo

.- ¿Alice?, pregunto haciendo una mueca.

.- Si ella quería acabar con esta situación

.- Vale, le agradeceremos que ahora estamos juntos.

Toda la familia estaba encantada con nuestra relación, nos iba muy bien, discusiones leves normales en una pareja, sobre todo eran a propósito de tener relaciones intimas, debido a lo sufrido con Tanya el quería esperar a casarnos pero yo no quería casarme, el divorcio de mis padres me marco y no lo veía necesario, a él le marco como le había utilizado Tanya, sobre todo en el tema sexual y por eso quería primero un compromiso. Seguíamos negociando pero no era un problema entre nosotros.


	4. UNIVERSIDAD

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA AUNQUE ALGUNAS SITUACIONES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANY MEYER

**4.- UNIVERSIDAD**

_RESUMEN_

_Todo marchaba bien, con discusiones normales de pareja que derivaban en reconciliaciones estupendas. Una de las discusiones más importantes fue cuando discutimos a propósito de tener relaciones íntimas, él quería esperar a casarse y yo no quería casarme, aún. El divorcio de mis padres no fue del todo bueno y eso me marco._

_Al final llegamos a un acuerdo cuando llevábamos año y medio de novios, para mi 19 cumpleaños, estábamos en la universidad pero seguíamos viviendo en Forks, acordamos que tendríamos relaciones intimas, que este segundo curso universitario alquilaríamos un apartamento, que compartimos con sus hermanos, y al cumplir los 21 nos casaríamos. El estaba feliz y yo también a pesar de mis reticencias al matrimonio_.

La primera discusión importante que tuvimos fue respecto al baile de graduación, ya habíamos acordado a que universidad iríamos, los dos teníamos buenas notas y podíamos ir casi a cualquier universidad, ella necesitaba una beca, pero aun así no habría problemas, al final decidimos quedarnos cerca de casa, iríamos a Seattle, yo no quería alejarme de mi padre ahora que había vuelto con el después de tanto tiempo ni de mis amigos, los Cullen – Hale, nunca antes había tenido tan buenos amigos y no quería estar en la otra punta del país.

Todos los Cullen y los Hale irían también a Seattle, preferíamos estar todos juntos, era una universidad muy buena, y el programa de medicina de los mejores. Yo estudiaría literatura y escritura creativa, lo bueno del programa es que en el último curso se centraba en el periodismo por lo que al final era como tener dos carreras. Alice estudiaría diseño grafico y de interiores, Jasper psicología, Emmet y Rosalie estudiaría ingeniería industrial.

Respecto al baile me cerré en banda y me negué a ir, no iba a ser el hazme reír del instituto y mucho menos delante de Tanya, la ex novia, yo sabía que con mi torpeza seria cuestión de tiempo hacer el ridículo. Edward no se lo tomo bien, pero cuando le dije que aceptaría un plan alternativo solo con el dejamos de discutir, nos reconciliamos, y de qué manera, y acepto, reconoció que aunque si quería ir no era fundamental, prefería estar conmigo donde fuese.

La que no se lo tomo nada bien fue Alice, no dejaba de acosarme, hasta el punto que Edward y su madre, Esme, tuvieron que hablar con ella para que dejara el acoso, para entonces yo estaba muy enfadada y llevaba unos días sin hablarla, eso nos ponía tristes a las dos, pero no podía evitar pensar que se había pasado esta vez.

Un día estando en el salón de los Cullen con Emmet, mientas le daba una paliza al Mario Bros, el me pregunto la razón real para no querer ir, la verdadera no se la había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Edward, con Emmet tenía una relación especial, como de hermano mayor, era el único que conseguía sacarme la verdad y darme buenos consejos que nadie creerían que venían de él, se empeñaba en dar esa imagen bromista cuando en realidad era muy sensato cuando quería. Le conté que no quería que todo el instituto viera mi torpeza más de lo normal y no quería quedar en ridículo en el baile y mucho Le conté que no quería que todo el instituto viera mi torpeza más de lo normal y no quería quedar en ridículo en el baile y mucho menos frente a Tanya.

En seguida supo que la verdadera razón era Tanya con un vestido de fiesta y yo la simple Bella, Emmet me hizo ver que no me veía con claridad, que Tanya tiene belleza exterior, pero le faltaba alma, me conto que Edward solo se había dejado arrastrar y ella al final le hizo dependiente, por eso se tomo tan mal el engaño, pero Edward siempre buscaba excusas para no verla, prefería estar con Emmet y Jasper que con Tanya y me hizo ver que ahora pasa todo su tiempo conmigo, casi tienen que pedirle hora para verle, ella lo apartaba de su familia y sin embargo yo adoraba a su familia y ellos a mí. Todo lo que hable con Emmet me hizo ver que no tenía nada que temer, que por muy espectacular que fuese Tanya el solo tendría ojos para mí.

Cuando comunique mi decisión, tanto Edward como Alice se pusieron muy contentos aunque por razones diferentes, Alice se enfado conmigo cuando Emmet le conto que yo me creía simple y no me podía comparar con Tanya. Alice y Rosalie me ayudaron a arreglarme y cuando acabaron no me reconocía, ellas decían que era como siempre, que yo no me veía claramente. Cuando bajamos con los chicos casi se desmayan, Edward no podía cerrar la boca y eso hizo subir mi autoestima al máximo. Edward se pego a mí toda la noche espantando a todos los chicos que tuvieran una mínima intención de acercarse.

Cuando fuimos a la universidad en septiembre tuvimos otra discusión importante, yo cumplí 18 años y mis amigos hicieron una fiesta, no me encantaba pero había aprendido que era mejor no luchar contra ellos, lo pasamos muy bien y me hicieron preciosos regalos a pesar que dije que no quería, pero bueno nunca me escuchaban.

Lo único que de verdad quería era Edward y no lo tendría, yo quería ir más allá pero el no, Tanya le había utilizado, solo quería eso de él y cuando se canso le engaño, eso le había marcado y quería asegurarse la siguiente vez, esto unido a que yo era virgen le hacía querer esperar a casarnos. Yo no estaba por la labor de casarme por lo que era un punto donde no nos poníamos de acuerdo.

Para mi cumpleaños lo deje pasar, podía ser un poco pronto, llevábamos juntos seis meses y aunque ambos estábamos seguros que no amábamos y seria para siempre no hacía falta precipitarlo, solo que a mí me había parecido bonito hacerlo por mi cumpleaños, no tenía prisa pero no iba a esperar a casarme porque no sabía si lo haría alguna vez.

Durante el curso en la universidad lo pasamos muy bien, estábamos mucho juntos, estudiábamos juntos, éramos mas de estudiar que de fiesta, pero aun así acudíamos a alguna fiesta y algunas veces salíamos con sus hermanos. Nos iba muy bien la verdad y cada vez teníamos más claro que éramos el uno para el otro, por lo que Edward perdió su miedo a tener sexo conmigo, aun así no perdía su vena romántica por lo que al final pasaría en mi cumpleaños número 19, pero él quería un compromiso de mi parte.

Yo también había perdido un poco de mi miedo al matrimonio, pero quería esperar a acabar la universidad, Edward accedió, pero nos casaríamos cuando estuviésemos en el último curso, cuando yo cumpliera 21 años, no quería esperar mucho mas, después de aclarar este punto los dos estábamos extremadamente felices y mucho mas relajados, por lo que nuestra relación iba todavía mejor.


	5. CUMPLEAÑOS

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA AUNQUE ALGUNAS SITUACIONES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANY MEYER

**5.- CUMPLEAÑOS**

_RESUMEN_

_Para mi 19 cumpleaños me preparo una cena con baile para los dos solos en nuestro prado y me pidió matrimonio oficialmente, me regalo un anillo precioso y yo solo pude decir que si con una gran sonrisa, me di cuenta que en realidad si quería casarme con él y que eso me hacia feliz._

El primer curso paso rápidamente y con el final llego nuestro primer aniversario de novios, esa hubiera sido una oportunidad ideal para hacer el amor por primera vez, y en el fondo creo que lo había preparado para que axial fuera, pero mi mala suerte tuvo que hacer acto de presencia y con ello estropear la magnifica y romántica noche que Edward había preparado para los dos.

Una vez que Edward paso a buscarme, me subí al coche y fuimos a Port Ángeles a cenar, lo pasamos muy bien durante la cena, disfrutando de tiempo a solas, que últimamente era muy escaso, salimos del restaurante rumbo a un club donde tocaban música en directo, pero no había llegado al coche cuando tropecé y aunque Edward evito que me cayera no pudo evitar que me rompiera la pierna, en ese momento acabo nuestro aniversario.

Edward no se quejo pero aun así yo no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por haber arruinado todos sus planes. Tanto Edward como los chicos intentaron convencerme que no era culpa mía y que son cosas que pasas, Edward decía que nos reiríamos al contárselo a nuestros nietos.

Llegaron las vacaciones y aunque estábamos contentos por eso yo estaba algo deprimida porque nos íbamos a separar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sólo serian unos días y luego nos reuniríamos otra vez pero no podía evitar ponerme triste al tener que irme, lo único que lo hacia soportable es que volvería a ver a mi madre, la echaba mucho de menos por lo que el hecho de volver a verla compensaba la tristeza al separarme de Edward.

Me iba a Phoenix el día 10 de julio y estaría allí hasta el 31 de julio, luego los chicos y yo nos íbamos una semana en agosto a Orlando, y después volveríamos a Forks para empezar la universidad y un apartamento cerca del campus para vivir juntos.

Cuando llegue a Phoenix mi madre me tenia una sorpresa, ella y Phil se habían mudado, Phil había firmado un gran contrato en Phoenix y se habían mudado a la zona residencial donde Vivian la mayoría de sus compañeros, yo estaba un poco abrumada pero era normal que tuvieran que hacerlo, por los compañeros, la prensa, el equipo, no era adecuado seguir viviendo en una casa de dos habitaciones en los suburbios.

La nueva casa, mas bien mansión, como la de los Cullen, tenia cuatro habitaciones con baño en la primera planta y en la segunda un solarium y un gimnasio, en la planta baja había una cocina, un baño, un comedor, un salón enorme un despacho, a parte de un jardín trasero con piscina y con vistas al mar, teníamos acceso directo a la playa que era privada para esta zona residencial.

No me podía creer que todo esto era de mis padres, ya que a Phil le consideraba como un padre, tendría que empezar a acostumbrarme porque mi madre había decidido que tuviera una asignación para ayudarme con la universidad.

Después delinco días con mi madre ya habíamos hablado de todo y yo estaba deseando que llegaran los chicos, sobre todo Edward, mi madre también quería conocerlos, decía que me habían secuestrado en Forks porque yo antes de conocerlos no podía ni oír hablar de Forks, ella siempre pensó que después del primer semestre que estuve en el instituto volvería, pero no fue así por "culpa" de Edward y mis amigos.

Los chicos llegaron el 16 de julio y fui a buscarlos al aeropuerto con el chofer y la limusina, todos alucinaron puesto que no era muy de mi estilo, Alice no paraba de decir que la había engañado, que no era pobre sino rica y no la podía hacer entrar en razón, cuando llegamos a la casa, "mansión", fue todavía peor, y me pregunto quien era yo y que había hecho con su amiga. Entramos dentro y les enseñe todo y fuimos a las habitaciones, Edward se quedo conmigo y me miro sorprendido, luego le aclare que era cosa de mi madre y que solo dormiríamos, no iba a tener mi primera vez con mi madre al lado, Edward acepto encantado para el estos 6 días habían sido una tortura igual que para mi.

Cuando Alice se tranquilizo despojes de recorrer toda la casa y ver la playa y la piscina les aclare que mis padres se habían mudado, les conté de la antigua casa, del contrato de Phil y de esta casa y que yo me sorprendí tanto como ellos. Una vez aclarada la situación disfrutamos a tope de nuestras vacaciones. A nosotros nunca nos ha importado demasiado el dinero por lo que la nueva situación no cambia nada en realidad.

A mis padres les encanto Edward y mis amigos y disfrutamos mucho de los 15 días que estuvimos con ellos antes de irnos a Orlando. Una vez llegamos allí lo pasamos como niños en los parques de atracciones, allí tampoco llegamos mas alla en nuestra relación porque dormíamos las chicas en una habitación y los chicos en otra.

Después de las maravillosas vacaciones volvimos a casa, ya echábamos en falta a Charlie, Carlisle y a Esme, a demás estábamos impacientes por buscar apartamento, preferiblemente antes de mi cumpleaños, aunque esto ultimo al final n fue posible.

Mi cumpleaños numero 19 llego, tenia pánico ante los planes de Alice, aunque Edward consiguió aplacar a nuestros amigos y evito que dieran una fiesta, después de lo que paso en el aniversario el quería celebrarlo solo conmigo. En vacaciones a pesar de haber estado juntos no habíamos estado solos prácticamente en ningún momento por lo que estábamos desesperados por estar juntos y solos.

Edward llevaba varios días muy misterioso, andaba de aquí para alla con Alice, sabia que me estaba preparando una sorpresa y yo odio las sorpresas, mi único consuelo es que fuese lo que fuese estaríamos juntos y solos. Me recogió en mi casa después de haber estado todo el día con Alice y Rosalie arreglándome para la cena, me puso una venda en los ojos y me llevo a cenar, cuando llegamos al lugar y me quito la venda me quede sin habla.

Estábamos en nuestro prado, los había decorado con velas, y una mesa con cena para dos, me acerco hasta la mesa y cenamos una deliciosa lasaña y de postre pastel de tiramisú. Después del postre mi invito a bailar a pesar de los tacones y mi torpeza y mientras bailábamos tuve que reconocerle que esta siendo el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Cuando el baile estaba a punto de terminar se arrodillo, saco una cajita del bolsillo y me dijo que me amaba y que quería casarse conmigo, me pregunto si quería casarme con el y yo le conteste que si, aunque respetaríamos la fecha que habíamos acordado, pero el quería oficializar el compromiso y a mi no me importaba que todo el mundo supiese que el era mío y yo de el.

Me beso y lo que comenzó como un beso tierno y suave se fue transformando en uno mas apasionado y salvaje, comencé a desabrocharle la camisa y luego la deslice por sus hombros, mientras Edward besaba cada rincón de mi cuello, hombros y escote, me desabrocho el vestido y este cayo sobre la hierba, entonces saco un edredón y lo extendió, acto seguido me tumbo sobre el y siguió besando todo mi cuerpo.

Yo estaba cada vez mas nerviosa sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me recordé a mi misma cuanto lo amaba y seguí con mi trabajo, lleve mis manos a su cinturón y luego al botón del pantalón y se lo baje quedando solo en boxer, no podía creer que ese hombre, ese pedazo de hombre era mío, el siguió besando hasta que decidió que mi ropa interior estorbaba, en unos minutos estábamos los dos desnudos y no podíamos dejar de acariciarnos, el fue extremadamente cuidadoso y se aseguro que yo recordara este momento siempre.

Después nos quedamos recostados un buen rato y el no dejaba de preguntarme si estaba bien, y no me canse de asegurarle que si, no había dolido tanto como esperaba, en realidad solo fue una leve molestia y fue compensada por todo el placer que el me proporciono después, sus embestidas fueron suaves pero intensas y llegue a tener un orgasmo asombroso. Efectivamente este cumpleaños lo recordaría siempre.

Nos quedamos dormidos el uno en brazos del otro, nos despertamos justo antes de amanecer y lo vimos juntos fue muy romántico y especial. Después de ese momento hicimos el amor y luego volvimos a casa a regañadientes. Estaba convencida que después de ese día no podría quitarle las manos de encima nunca.


	6. VISITAS

**6.- VISITAS**

_RESUMEN_

_Todo trascurría según lo previsto, y a seis meses de la fecha de la boda Alice, la hermana de Edward y mi mejor amiga se puso a organizarlo todo, en realidad llevaba dos años con la organización pero los últimos seis meses iban a ser muy estresantes._

_Faltaba un mes para la boda y estábamos de visita en Forks, nos quedamos en casa de los Cullen para no incomodar a mi padre, no veía mal que Edward y yo viviéramos juntos, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo. Volvía de visitar a mi padre cuando al entrar en casa oí una conversación en el despacho, no es de buena educación escuchar, pero no pude evitarlo, oía a Edward hablando con Tanya, su ex novia, yo me tense, no la conocía pero sabia el daño que le había hecho a Edward y aunque él me juro que la quiso pero nunca la amo yo no podía evitar ponerme celosa_.

_Tanya había vuelto para hablar con Edward y exigirle que se hiciera cargo de su hijo y de ella, el niño tenía unos dos años y medio y Tanya juraba que Edward era su padre. Después de oír eso no pude más y salí corriendo a casa de mi padre. _

Después de mi cumpleaños volvimos a la universidad a empezar segundo, la verdad es que a todos nos había ido muy bien en la carrera que habíamos elegido, en el fondo estábamos deseando volver, todos habíamos hecho buenos amigos en la carrera y a veces nos juntábamos todos formando un grupo enorme. Buscamos durante un mes mas o menos una casa para todos, para poder vivir en Seatlle, ya que volver a forks cada vez se nos hacia mas pesado, al final encontramos un loft con tres habitaciones, cuatro baños, cocina, salón – comedor y despacho, este ultimo los chicos lo convirtieron en sala de juegos.

Alice y Jasper se casaban a finales de octubre, yo no entendía la prisa pero Alice no quería esperar más, llevaba planeándolo desde hacia dos años, yo creo que casi desde el día en que se conocieron, pero los seis últimos meses eran mas estresantes ya que tenia que concretar todos los detalles como las flores, el catering, el vestido.

Rosalie y yo íbamos a ser sus damas de honor lo que suponía una tortura, al menos para mi, ya que había que ir a pruebas del vestido, compras, planear despedidas de solteras, etc…

Volvíamos a casa cada vez que teníamos vacaciones, ya que en el fondo echábamos de menos Forks, el verano de ese año no fuimos de vacaciones, estábamos encantados de estar en casa y Alice con los preparativos para la boda se negaba a marcharse. Como no salimos a ningún lado nos pasábamos el día en la playa de La Push o de compras, definitivamente yo prefería lo primero.

Llego mi cumpleaños y como siempre la pelea era por celebrar una fiesta en mi honor, yo las odiaba por supuesto pero eso a Alice y a Rosalie las traía sin cuidado, Edward intento por todos los medios que fuera una celebración intima entre el y yo, pero Alice se negó en rotundo, dijo que ya cedió el año anterior y que no lo iba a hacer ninguno mas.

Al final me impuse yo y no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro, una fiesta estaba fuera de lugar porque a mi no me gustaba y Alice ya tenia bastante con la boda un mes y medio después, tampoco quería que fuera algo de Edward y yo solos, bueno si quería pero mas tarde, quería algo intimo pero con mis amigos, por lo que al final decidí hacer una cena en casa para todos, pusieron el grito en el cielo porque cocinaba yo y se supone que era mi cumpleaños y debían cocinar para mi, ya lo hacia yo todos los días, pero no cedí y prepare una cena en plan festín, hasta hice la tarta, y no es por presumir pero me quedo bastante bien.

Lo pasamos estupendamente y fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida, después del que tuve el año anterior. Edward no se resigno y al día siguiente me llevo a un hotel de cinco estrellas de la ciudad, según el ese era su regalo, fuimos al spa del hotel, comimos en la habitación, recibimos un masaje y pasamos el resto de la tarde y noche haciendo el amor, el al principio se resistía porque yo acaba de pasar unas anginas y estaba todavía con antibióticos pero yo no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con el en esa habitación.

Estábamos a finales de septiembre, faltaba un mes para la boda de Alice y Jasper y estábamos de visita en Forks para un fin de semana largo, había que decidir las flores de la iglesia, el ramo de novia y los ramilletes de las damas, era cosa de chicas pero habíamos venido todos, y así de paso visitábamos a nuestros padres.

Al volver siempre nos quedábamos en la mansión Cullen, lo hacia sobre todo para no incomodar a mi padre, el no veía mal que Edward y yo viviéramos juntos, pero en Seatlle, ya se sabe ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, el estaba encantado pero no podía asumir que su pequeña durmiera con su novio en su casa, yo crea que no asumiría eso no estando casados, una cosa es saberlo y otra verlo. Sin embargo los Cullen no tenían problema con ello, estaban acostumbrados, probablemente porque tenían más hijos y no veían el sexo de la misma forma que mi padre.

El domingo al volver de visitar a mi padre vi un coche que no conocía en la entrada de la casa y pensé en darme la vuelta, la verdad estaba algo cansada y no quería ver a la visita que tuvieran, lo pensé mejor y al final entre, había algo que tiraba de mi hacia dentro de la casa. Cuando pasa el vestíbulo oí voces que venían del despacho y me relaje, pensé que la visita era para Carlisle y si estaban e el despacho era un asunto profesional.

Sin embargo al pasar por la puerta distinguí la voz de Edward, se que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no lo pude evitar, Edward hablaba con alguien pero todavía no distinguía quien pues aun no había hablado, después de un rato de conversación Edward pronuncio el nombre de Tanya y yo me tense, ella era su ex novia, la había dejado cuando yo llegue a Forks y ella me odiaba por "quitarle a Eddy", yo empecé a temblar y a pensar cosas raras, oía a medias la conversación ya que estaba sumida en mis propias teorías sobre el motivo de su visita. No lo podía evitar y yo era especialmente celosa en lo que concernía a Tanya.

Cuando me relaje un poco conseguí oír un poco de la conversación, ella había vuelto para exigirle a Edward que se hiciera cargo de su hijo de dos años y medio, ella juraba que Edward era su padre y que por eso el debía hacerse responsable. Ellos siguieron hablando pero yo no escuchaba, me había quedado en shock y cuando reaccione no pude más y salí corriendo hacia casa de mi padre.


	7. HUIDA

**7.- HUIDA**

_RESUMEN_

_Llore durante toda la tarde pensando que iba a hacer, si soy muy cabezota y decido yo sola las cosas, por eso estoy en esta situación, decidí quitarme de en medio para que Edward pudiera responder a Tanya, si me quedaba Edward intentaría responder a las dos y ese niño se merecía una familia y unos padres juntos. Mi error no hablar con Edward._

_Al día siguiente fui a casa de los Cullen y antes de que Edward pudiera decirme nada le dije que me iba a Phoenix unos días a ver a mi madre, el quiso acompañarme pero yo me negué, le dije que necesitaba unos días solas madre e hija, que después de la boda seria toda suya. Al final accedió y me hizo prometer que le llamaría todos los días._

_Volví a casa de mi padre y le explique todo y porque me iba, que pediría traslado a Phoenix en la universidad y me quedaría con mi madre, cuando llevaba una semana con ellos tuvimos una accidente de coche y mi madre y Phil murieron, yo Salí prácticamente ilesa, pero cuando estuve en el hospital es cuando me entere que estaba embarazada. Estaba feliz por tener al hijo de Edward, nunca pensé que sería así, y triste porque no podíamos estar con su padre._

Llegue a casa de mi padre a velocidad record y sin tropezarme ni una vez, algo realmente extraño tratándose de mi, no dejaba de oír la conversación en mi cabeza, Edward era padre de un niño, no es que pensara que me había sido infiel, el niño era suficientemente mayor para ser de la época anterior a mi, pero igual dolía, Edward decía que me amaba y yo le creía, el siempre decía que se había dado cuenta al conocerme que a Tanya la había querido pero no amado, pase toda la tarde llorando dándole vueltas a lo que tenia que hacer.

Normalmente me lleva tiempo decidirme, pero cuando lo hago ya no hay vuelta atrás, soy extremadamente cabezota, y eso es lo que me llevo después a la situación limite en la que me encontré. A pesar de amar a Edward con toda mi alma y saber que me amaba decidí quitarme de en medio para que Edward pudiera estar, reconocer y amar a su hijo. En cuanto a Tanya, ella iba en el paquete y por eso tenia que desaparecer, el ya había sentido cariño por ella y aunque se sintió traicionado por sus engaños podía volver a unirse a ella por su hijo.

Tenia claro que si me quedaba intentaría respondernos a las dos y eso solo complicaría sobre manera la situación, ese niño era inocente y se merecía una familia, unos padres que estuvieran juntos y le dieran la estabilidad que se merecía.

Pensé en ir a hablar con Edward pero enseguida lo descarte, en cuanto lo viera y el me suplicara yo no podría mantener mi decisión y como siempre yo solita decidí lo que era mejor para todos, también tenia que devolverle el anillo, y pensé en dejarlo en su casa con una nota, o mandárselo desde casa de mi madre, al final me arrepentí de eso y decidí quedármelo, era lo único que me iba a llevar de él, o eso creía yo, y no podía renunciar a eso. Total me iba a odiar de todas formas

Pensé en salir huyendo sin despedirme, ni siquiera de Charlie, mi padre, pero al final deseche la idea, pensé que si me iba así ni Edward ni Alice pararían hasta encontrarme y yo necesitaba tiempo para hacerme a la idea y luego decidir si ponía mas tierra de por medio o me quedaba con mi madre, dependería de las decisiones que fuera tomando Edward, lo que estaba descartado era volver a Forks, por lo menos en un buen tiempo, no podría verles juntos como una familia y soportarlo.

Al final decidí ir a casa de los Cullen al día siguiente, para que Edward no sospechara le mande un mensaje diciéndole que me quedaba a dormir en casa de Charlie porque se había hecho tarde y me estaba quedando dormida. El se ofreció en venir a buscarme, pero le convencí que no merecía la pena ya que casi estaba dormida, le dije que a la mañana siguiente llegaría pronto, al final se rindió. Cuando llegue Edward se abalanzo sobre mí besándome y diciendo que me había echado mucho de menos, yo torcí el gesto sabiendo que mi decisión le iba a disgustar, si una noche le tenía así de ansioso que haría después de mi marcha.

Me arme de valor y le dije que me iba a Phoenix unos días a ver a mi madre, como ya esperaba puso el grito en el cielo y quiso acompañarme, yo me negué en redondo intentando convencerle que necesitaba jornadas solo de chicas, el quería convencerme a mi de quedarme o en su defecto acompañarme, las sesiones de chicas también las tenia aquí, al final accedió cuando le dije que quería momentos madre e hija, que hacia mucho que no estaba con mi madre, acabe usando el chantaje emocional diciéndole que el tenia a sus dos padres juntos pero yo no. Vi la culpabilidad en su cara cuando al final accedió y eso me hizo sentirme a mi culpable, pero yo estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos, o eso quería creer.

Me hizo prometer que volvería para la boda y que hablaríamos todos los días, el no quería soltarme y yo no quería soltarle a el, pero no había mas remedio, me dijo que me llevaría al día siguiente al aeropuerto, yo me negué, prefería estar en casa de mi padre, al final decidí que nos merecíamos una despedida, los dos, me quede en su casa e hicimos el amor toda la tarde, como si fuera la ultima vez, y al día siguiente me despidió en el aeropuerto, ese abrazo de despedida le permitiría cerrar con algo menos de dolor, aunque eso no me lo creía ni yo.

Antes de pasar la tarde con Edward fui a casa de mi padre y le explique todo, con pelos y señales, el era la única persona que sabia el motivo real de mi marcha, necesitaba que lo supiera por si pasaba algo, le dije que me iría a Phoenix y pediría el traslado de universidad, el no estaba muy deacuerdo, creía que era mejor enfrentar a Edward y darle así la posibilidad de elección fuese la que fuese y si elegía a Tanya y al niño yo me podría ir a Phoenix con la conciencia tranquila, pero yo soy cabezota y ya lo había decidido.

Cuando vi a mi madre no lo pude evitar y me eche a llorar desconsoladamente, entre ella y Phil me llevaron a casa y me dejaron desahogarme, luego Phil nos dejo para hablar a solas, cuando le conté todo a mi madre, con todo detalle ella se disgusto y no me mando de vuelta a Forks de una patada de milagro. Al final accedió a que pasara con ellos un par de semanas, pero luego tendría que volver y enfrentarlo, si Edward elegía a Tanya podía volver con ellos pero me tenía que dar a mi misma la oportunidad de luchar.

Cuando llevaba una semana con ellos tuvimos un accidente de coche en la autopista al volver de uno de los partidos de Phil, un conductor borracho se metió en dirección contraria y nos envistió, en el accidente mi madre y Phil murieron casi en el acto, el impacto fue brutal, el milagro fue que yo salí prácticamente ilesa, aun así me llevaron al hospital para estar seguros que no había contusiones graves ni hemorragias internas, lo que no me esperaba fue el resultado de los análisis.

Estaba embarazada, al final me había traído de Forks algo mas que un anillo, estaba feliz porque iba a tener un hijo de Edward fruto del amor que nos teníamos y estaba muy triste porque no podía compartirlo con el, no íbamos a estar juntos y tampoco podía compartirlo con mi madre, iba a estar muy sola, bueno ya no tanto.


	8. SOLA

**8.- SOLA**

_RESUMEN_

_Charlie, mi padre, que había viajado por el accidente, para ayudarme en mi recuperación y apoyarme en la muerte de mi madre, se sintió feliz de ser abuelo, pero intento convencerme de volver a Forks, si Edward respondía al hijo de Tanya también al mío, el está seguro que preferiría estar conmigo que con Tanya podría responder a su hijo de todas formas._

_Yo no le escuche y no di mi brazo a torcer por lo que decidí ser una madre soltera, estudiaría un semestre mas y luego haría una pausa y cuando mi bebe tuviera 6 meses más o menos volvería a estudiar. Me quedaría en casa de mi madre, al fin y al cabo ahora era mía, y ellos había arreglado muy bien las cosas y no me iba a hacer falta trabajar en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca, pero de momento estudiaría y cuidaría de mi bebe._

_Cuando Charlie volvió a Forks le hice prometer que diría que yo también había muerto, así Edward seria libre de casarse con Tanya y no me buscaría, el no estaba de acuerdo en hacer daño a tanta gente, pero yo tenía que dejarle libre aunque me muriese por dentro, mi padre no podía negarme nada, así que lo hizo._

Estuve ingresada durante un par de días para asegurarse que todo iría bien con mi embarazo, mi padre había llegado ese mismo día ya que le habían avisado desde el hospital, los médicos estaban preocupados en como me afectaría la muerte de mi madre, no podía dejar de llorar y estaba tan taciturna que mi padre estaba realmente asustado. Estaba feliz con el hecho de ser abuelo, de inicio se sorprendió pero luego lo asumió muy bien, creo que el creyó que cambiaria automáticamente de idea y volvería a Forks.

Le había prometido a mi madre volver y darle a Edward la oportunidad de elegir, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, me escudaba en el hecho de la necesidad de ese niño de tener una familia, como si el Mio no tuviera las mismas necesidades. Mi padre intentaba convencerme y decía que estaba seguro que Edward se quedaría conmigo y nuestro hijo, ya que ahora ambas estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, pero el me amaba a mi no a ella. Yo lo sabia, en el fondo lo sabia, pero no podía arriesgarme a verle y que con bebe y todo se quedara con ella, eso no lo soportaría por lo que al final tome la peor decisión de mi vida.

Sabia que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, que algún día tendría que asumir la responsabilidad del error que estaba cometiendo, pero simplemente no podía enfrentarme en ese momento al posible rechazo de Edward, sabia que le quitaba a Edward un bebe y a mi bebe un padre, esperaba en unos años ser capaz de volver y arreglarlo lo suficiente para que mi bebe tuviera un padre, pero ahora no podía.

Toda esta negatividad se iba agrandando cada día y en vez de pensar que era un error en ese momento me convencí a mi misma que era lo mejor para todos, la muerte de mi madre, las hormonas del embarazo y mi terquedad dieron como resultado la cadena de errores que sucedieron a continuación.

Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión, y el hecho de que le implicara y le obligara a mentir por mi fue una crueldad, pero mi padre nunca pudo negarme nada y menos en ese momento que mi estabilidad emocional pendía de un hilo.

Lo tenia todo planeado, mi padre anunciaría mi fallecimiento al volver a Forks, se que fue cruel, sobre todo con Edward y el resto de los Cullen, pero yo no podía enfrentarlos ahora. Si Edward se enteraba de mi embarazo no pararía hasta hacer lo correcto pero si pensaba que había muerto ni siquiera me buscaría.

Estudiaría un semestre más en la universidad de Phoenix, luego haría una pausa para alumbrar a mi hijo y cuidarle hasta que tuviera mas o menos seis meses y entonces volvería a estudiar, no me entusiasmaba la idea de dejar al bebe en una guardería, pero debía estudiar para proporcionarle u mejor futuro.

Tendría que buscar un trabajo para poder mantenerme, a mi y al bebe, y mi padre me ayudaría, el no tenia muchos gastos por lo que siempre tenia ahorros y como tenia una beca la universidad no seria un problema. La sorpresa fue cuando al volver del funeral nos encontramos un abogado que nos explico los términos del testamento de mi madre y Phil.

Ellos no tenían mas familia que yo, ni siquiera Phil, por lo que todo era Mio ahora, tanto mi padre como yo pensamos que se refería a la casa, pero no era solo la casa. Por supuesto la propiedad pasaba a mi nombre inmediatamente, los coches también, no tenían deudas gracias al gran contrato que había firmado Phil, el dinero de la indemnización por el accidente, tanto mi parte como la de ellos seria mía y seguramente seria bastante importante. Ellos tenían también un seguro de vida cada uno de un millón y acciones en empresas importantes.

Mis padres lo habían hecho bien y me hacían dejado en una situación inmejorable, no tendría que preocuparme por el dinero en mucho tiempo, por lo que podía concentrarme en mi carrera y mi bebe.

Después de pasar conmigo un par de semanas mi padre debía volver, Edward no estaba muy feliz de que mi padre no le hubiese avisado antes de mi "muerte", el le dijo que estaba tan consternado que no se había dado cuenta, todos en Forks estaban hundidos y yo no podía sentirme mas culpable.

Hacer pasar a mi padre por eso no era adecuado y decirle a Edward que había muerto era cruel, seguramente era el peor error que podía cometer y sabia que algún día tendría que volver y enfrentarme pero por ahora solo podía ocuparme de mi y yo solo conocía una forma de lidiar con el dolor, me aislaba de todo y de todos, esta vez no podía aislarme totalmente pero si lo suficiente para poder pasar por esto y lo haría yo sola como siempre.

Este capitulo es un poco difícil, ya que va de sentimientos, Bella lo relata como recordando los sentimientos que tenia en ese momento pero sabiendo las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Bella es una chica terca y sacrificada, que le cuesta enfrentarse de frente a las cosas, es tremendamente insegura lo que le lleva a vivir sola con su dolor, Bella sufre y se sacrifica por los demas, pero cuando debe ponerse primero no es capaz y acaba haciendo daño a los que mas quiere hasta que las situaciones limite la obligan a rectificar.


	9. RENESMEE

**9.- RENESMEE**

_RESUMEN_

_Charlie ahora viajaba frecuentemente a verme, cada vez estaba más gordita, y eso le gustaba, me contaba de Forks y aunque me hacía daño no podía evitar preguntar, si soy masoquista, pero soy así. Me contó que Edward se había desesperado con la noticia y que El resto de los Cullen lo habían sentido mucho, pero que la peor fue Alice, no se hacía a la idea y decía que yo seguía viva que me seguía sintiendo. _

_Cuando nació mi hija fui la mujer más feliz del mundo y mi padre estaba orgullosísimo de mi y encantado con su nieta Renesme Carlie Swan, mi único pesar fue negarle a Edward ver nacer a su hija, pero él tenía que estar con su familia. Mi padre me contó que no se caso y que en principio no lo iba a hacer, aunque si se le veía pasear con el niño alguna vez_

_Charlie decía que había algo raro con el tema del niño porque los Cullen que son muy cariñosos lo trataban bien pero no como si fuera su sangre, pero que no sabía más porque como ahora viajaba más no se enteraba de todo._

Sabia que mi comportamiento me pasaría factura más adelante pero era lo único que podía hacer, si Tanya no tuviera un hijo con Edward todo sería diferente, se que mi hijo tenia tantos derechos como el suyo pero yo en este momento solo podía luchar por mi y mi bebe, nada mas. Me estaba comportando exactamente igual que Tanya, sabia que estaba mal, privar a Edward del bebe no era justo pero ya volvería cuando el niño naciera. De momento solo iba a pensar a corto plazo, sólo iba a pensar en mi embarazo.

Charlie viajaba frecuentemente a verme, no podía pasar más de un mes sin verme y procuraba que sus visitas coincidieran con las revisiones de mi embarazo, no quería pasar por eso sola y así tanto mi padre como yo disfrutábamos de esa parte.

Cada vez estaba más gordita, lo normal, pero yo no dejaba de verme como una pelota con patas, pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a rodar, solo estaba feliz, y evidentemente no del todo, cuando me visitaba mi padre, el resto del tiempo tenia que obligarme a salir, el médico me obligaba a caminar una hora al día y no comer mucha comida chatarra, pero cuando estaba sola esto se hacia extremadamente difícil, sólo podía pensar en Edward y como podrían haber sido las cosas si Tanya no hubiese aparecido. Me decía a mi misma que si volvía todavía podía tener una oportunidad, pero luego le imaginaba dolido y disgustado y rechazándome y eso era algo con lo que en ese momento no podía lidiar.

Cuando Charlie estaba en casa íbamos a hacer las compras para el bebe, estando yo sola no me sentía capaz, mi padre siempre intentaba hacerme cambiar de opinión, sobre todo cuando íbamos a consulta o a comprar diciendo que eso tendría que hacerlo el padre, pero yo acababa sumiendo en una tristeza que a mi padre se le hacia insufrible y al final cedía. El nunca había podido negarme nada.

Mi padre en sus visitas me contaba de Forks, prácticamente le obligaba, no me hacia bien pero no podía dejar de preguntar por ellos y por lo que pasaba, debía tener una vena masoquista o quería convencerme de que hacia lo correcto a pesar de todo. Lo peor fue cuando me contó como se tomaron la noticia, todos los Cullen lo habían sentido al extremo, pero Edward se desespero y estuvo varias semanas sin salir, Alice tampoco estaba mucho mejor y aplazo la boda.

Ella decía que no se casaba sin su mejor amiga, que ella sabia que yo estaba viva, que lo sentía, y que no se casaba hasta que volviera. Estuve a punto de volver en ese momento, no quería pensar que Alice se pudiera volver loca por algo así, hice prometer a mi padre que si la cosa empeoraba o había algún síntoma real de locura me avisaría y volvería, todavía quedaba algo de la antigua yo, la persona altruista y desinteresada que casi había desaparecido.

El nacimiento de mi hija estaba previsto para junio por lo que mi padre se había pedido las vacaciones para ese mes, estaría conmigo a partir del día 10 de junio por si acaso me ponía de parto, ya lidiaba con dejarme sola todos los meses como para pasar por el parto sola, no perdió oportunidad tampoco para hacerme entrar en razón y llamar a Edward, estuvo bastante tentado de hacerlo por su cuenta y riesgo, pero el final de mi embarazo no estaba siendo bueno y no quería empeorarlo.

Mi hija nació el 20 de junio, parecía una broma macabra del destino, nacer el día del cumpleaños de su padre, es como si ella quisiera que el estuviera presente de alguna forma, cuando la tuve en mis brazos fui la mujer más feliz del mundo y mi padre estaba orgulloso de mi, era abuelo y no podía estar mas contento, pero también hubo tiempo para el regaño abogando a favor de los Cullen, y haciéndome ver que estaba mal ocultarles a la niña, el sabia que ellos estarían felices con el bebe y no le parecía bien privarles de la alegría de ser abuelos.

El nombre de la niña lo tuve claro en cuanto nos dijeron el sexo del bebe, era una mezcla de los nombres de las abuelas y los abuelos, Renesmee Carlie Swan, debería ser Cullen Swan pero ya no había marcha atrás, aun así lamente mucho no ser valiente para llamar a Edward, pero no podía, iba paso a paso, y el medico me amparaba en cierto modo ya que decía que yo estaba muy frágil y cualquier acontecimiento podía llevarme a una profunda depresión, y mas ahora después del parto, aun así mi padre no se daba por vencido.

Yo esperaba pacientemente la noticia del matrimonio de Edward con Tanya, pero este no llego, Edward no se caso, Alice le contó en una de sus innumerables visitas a casa que Edward no se desentendía del niño, si era su hijo lo atendería y cuidaría, pero el matrimonio no era una opción, el no quería a Tanya y no quería tener un matrimonio sin amor, luego estaba el hecho de que no se fiaba de ella, ya antes le había engañado sin ningún escrúpulo y Edward no iba a volver a pasar por eso.

Charlie pensaba que había algo raro respecto al niño, a parte de lo que Alice le había contado, el comportamiento de los padres y hermanos de Edward con el hijo de Tanya era extraño, por lo general ellos son muy cariñosos y protectores con su familia y aunque lo trataban bien y paseaban con el alguna vez su comportamiento no era como el de Charlie con Renesmee y el sabia que ellos se comportarían igual que el lo hace con Renesme si de verdad fuera su nieto. No podía concretar más porque al viajar tanto se le escapaban algunos chismes como el decía.


	10. ENFERMA

**10.- ENFERMA**

_RESUMEN_

_Los meses trascurrían y está feliz, mi padre venia una vez al mes y pasab días con nosotras. Me contó que Alice le seguía preguntando y que cada vez le costaba más mentir, me hacía sentir culpable pero ya estaba hecho, que ella pensaba que ocultaba algo porque viajaba mucho, y le tuvo que hacer creer que tenía una novia. También me contó que el niño había desaparecido de la vida de los Cullen y también de la de Edward cosa que me extraño mucho pero lo deje correr._

_Cuando Renesmee tenía 7 meses le diagnosticaron leucemia y a mí se me hundió el mundo, al principio era optimista porque los médicos lo eran, ya que no es normal en niños tan pequeños y yo quería pensar que se iba a curar. Para Charlie también fue un duro golpe y al final se mudo conmigo cuando mi hija tenía 9 meses, en el pueblo pensaron que se iba con su novia, y que volvería porque solo había pedido una excedencia._

_Mi padre me insistía para contarle a Edward y que así no pasara por eso sola, y yo le decía que no estaba sola, que le tenía a él y que no quería complicar la vida de Edward. Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo conmigo y se debatía entre avisarle el mismo y no hacer nada, y cuando Renesme cumplió un año y nos dijeron que la única solución era un trasplante, mi padre me dio un ultimátum, o se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo. No quería escuchar, pero mi padre y yo ya nos habíamos hecho las pruebas y no éramos compatibles, estábamos en lista de espera para trasplante de médula, pero lo mejor era un familiar._

El primer mes se hizo duro, adaptarse a tener un bebe era difícil, y más estando sola, claro que yo solita me había buscado esta situación, aun así al final nos adaptamos, Renesmee era una niña muy buena, comía a sus horas y se alimentaba bastante, dormía muy bien y apenas lloraba, era una bendición, de hecho desde que tenia mes y medio dormía 6 horas seguidas de noche, algo que según las demás mamas del parque era casi un milagro.

Mi padre no estaba tranquilo dejándonos en Phoenix solas, estuvo pensado en pedir un traslado, incluso una excedencia, pero no lo deje, seguía saliendo mi vena egoísta y no quería perder la conexión con Forks, de todas formas tenia intención de volver y contarle a Edward, había hablado con el psicólogo y creía que tendría que hacerlo cuando estuviera lista para enfrentar a Edward.

Mi padre venia una vez al mes, hacia todas las guardias posibles para juntar días y se quedaba con nosotra días, en una de sus visitas fue a ver a mi psicólogo, llevaba casi un año en tratamiento y quería saber los progresos y conductas que debería tener. El psicólogo le comento que había mejorado mucho, el embarazo había estado en riesgo por el daño emocional y por eso siempre había estado al limite de peso, vitaminas y demás, ahora estaba mejor y después del tercer mes el riesgo de depresión post parto había disminuido mucho, el creía que pronto estaría lista, y debería volver a enfrentar al padre de la bebe y su familia. No tenia claro cual seria el protocolo a seguir después ya que dependería de la reacción de ellos, y si en ese momento el no reaccionaba bien y ella volvía a Phoenix mi padre tendría que volver conmigo porque en ese momento si necesitaría todo el apoyo que pudiera tener.

Yo seguía preguntando por Forks, mi padre me contaba pero con cuentagotas, no quería añadir más presión, aun así me enteraba de algunas cosas, Alice iba regularmente a verlo, ella le quería mucho y decía que era su deber vigilar que comiera y durmiera bien, ella sospechaba que le ocultaba algo, sobre todo porque viajaba mucho y antes no se movía de Forks nunca, excepto si viajaba a verme a mi, por lo que mi padre le hizo creer que tenia una novia y eso me hizo sentir culpable, pero ya no había remedio y todo se revelaría en poco tiempo.

Cuando Renesmee cumplió 4 meses Charlie llego cargado de regalos y tuve que hacerle ver que era muy pequeña para entender que significaban y también quería evitar una mala costumbre, se iba a convertir en la niña más mimada del mundo y eso que los Cullen no sabían que existía. En ese viaje mi padre me contó que e niño había desaparecido, ya no se veía a los Cullen paseando con su nieto, y a Edward tampoco, Charlie decía que el solo vivía para estudiar y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba con sus padres, yo no pude más y tuve un ataque de ansiedad solo de pensar lo mal que estaría Edward, me pase dos días llorando sin parar, según mi medico había llorado todo lo que me había guardado el ultimo año y eso hacia que casi estuviera lista para volver e mi "vida".

Estábamos preparando las cosas para volver a Foks, aunque no sabíamos si definitivamente, dependía de la reacción de Edward, yo no esperaba que me aceptara de nuevo en su vida, sólo no quería que me odiara y esperaba que amara a su bebe y quisiera ser parte de su vida. Si el la aceptaba nos quedaríamos en Forks para que su familia disfrutara de la niña tanto como la mía.

Todo se torció cuando Renesmee empezó a no comer y bajar de peso y al cumplir los siete meses le diagnosticaron leucemia, a mi se me hundió el mundo, no podía para de llorar y me encontraba perdida ante tal situación, hasta que un día decidí que yo era su madre y tendría que luchar por ella, por lo que me repuse y fui fuerte por ella. Los médicos al principio eran optimistas porque no es normal que se diera en niños tan pequeños, yo me eche la culpa por no haberme cuidado suficiente, pero los doctores aseguraron que nada podía haberlo evitado y al final pensaba que de verdad se iba a curar.

Para Charlie fue excepcionalmente duro, pidió una excedencia en el trabajo por motivos de salud y se mudo conmigo cuando Renesmee tenia nueve meses, todos en el pueblo pensaron que se iba con su novia, el único que sabia lo que pasaba era el subjefe Sam, que se quedaba a cargo hasta que Charlie volviera.

Mi padre insistía, a veces en exceso, para contarle a Edward, decía que no había necesidad de pasar por esto sola, que tanto Edward como su familia estarían con nosotros y nos apoyarían, que sabia que Edward se enfadaría al principio pero que me amaba, Alice se lo había dicho, el daría cualquier cosa porque yo estuviera viva, y como Alice pensaba que así era no dejaba que Edward perdiera totalmente la esperanza.

Estuvo tentado el mismo en un par de ocasiones de avisarle el mismo, el psicólogo no aclaraba nada, no pensaba que en mi tuviera un efecto irreversible pero n podía predecir mi reacción, aunque si creía que estaba mucho mejor ya que estaba enfrentando la enfermedad con mucha madurez. Yo quería contarle a Edward y poder tenerle conmigo, aunque fuera como amigos, pero no me parecía justo hacerle pasar por lo malo, no haberle avisado antes y llamarle justo cuando tenia problemas me parecía egoísta, y si Renesmee moría solo le habría avisado para hacerle sufrir más, mi padre lo veía justo al revés pero no quería forzarme en exceso.

No llegamos a celebrar felizmente el cumpleaños de Renesmee porque justo en esos días nos comunicaron que la única solución para ella era un trasplante de médula, la pusieron en la lista de trasplante nacional, pero todavía no estaba tan mal para estar bastante arriba por lo que la mejor solución era recurrir a un familiar directo. Mi padre y yo nos habíamos hecho las pruebas y no éramos compatibles, me sentí tremendamente culpable por no poder hacer nada, yo era su madre, mi deber era protegerla y ayudarla y no había podido hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Mi padre vio que no salía del pozo y eso no ayudaría a Renesmee, la depresión que había estando evitando el ultimo año y medio se estaba apoderando de mi y mi padre se sentía impotente, al final hablo con mi psicólogo y decidió darme un ultimátum, le llamas tu o le llamo yo me dijo muy serio, nunca le había visto así de serio por lo que supe que no tenia opción, ellos eran una gran familia y Renesmee tendría una posibilidad. Era mi deber como madre y mis miedos era lo de menos en esa situación.

Me arme de valor, y después de tener el teléfono en la mano durante una hora empecé a marcar su numero.


	11. LLAMADA

**11.- LLAMADA**

_RESUMEN_

_Al final me decidí y llame, pero no a Edward sino a Alice, con ella podría hablar mejor y explicárselo todo. Marque el teléfono y me respondió Alice sin mucho entusiasmo, ella no sabía quién era ya que yo había cambiado de numero. Grito Bella!, y yo le dije que bajara la voz, pero ella no me hizo caso, y se puso a gritar, lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que estabas viva, debía estar en el salón con su familia porque se oían los gritos de varias personas. Le pedí que se fuera algún sitio donde pudiera hablar conmigo sin que nadie la oyese y luego me llamase._

_A los 15 minutos Alice me llamo, yo le pregunte por todo el mundo y al final no pude resistirme más y pregunte por Edward, me dijo que había estado mal después de mi "muerte", pero que ahora estaba alucinado, dolido y cabreado, por saber que le había mentido. _

_Le conté todo lo que había pasado a Alice y ella me entendió pero a la vez se enfado mucho porque yo no había confiado en ellos, pero enmedio que si Edward lo hubiese sabido no se hubiese casado con Tanya aunque al final no lo había hecho._

Me arme de valor, y después de tener el teléfono en la mano durante una hora empecé a marcar su numero. El numero que marque no era el de Edward sino el de Alice, primero porque no era capaz de enfrentarme al amor de mi vida por teléfono y ahora no me podía dar el lujo de un rechazo, y segundo porque a pesar de la hiperactividad de Alice ella era la mejor a la hora de organizar cualquier cosa.

Después del tercer tono Alice respondió sin entusiasmo, no era normal en ella, me sorprendió su tono y no pude evitar una punzada de dolor, a medida que el tiempo pasaba y veía a mi hija era más consciente del daño que había causado y la gran cantidad de errores que había cometido, pero ya no había remedio.

Cuando dije su nombre y la llame, ella reacciono, grito Bella!

A: Bella!

B: Alice por favor baja la voz, ¿si?

A: Lo sabía, lo sabia, sabia que estabas viva, podía sentirlo.

B: Están todos ahí contigo, no era una pregunta

A: Si

B: Alice necesito un favor enorme, no me discutas por favor, intenta calmarlos y busca un sitio donde podamos hablar tranquilamente.

A: Pero Bella, ellos quieren saber.

B: Alice, de verdad te contare todo, pero necesito que estés sola, después de nuestra conversación y de lo que te pida tu haces lo que creas más conveniente, hazlo por mi, estoy desesperada Alice.

A: Esta bien Bella ahora te llamo yo, a este numero ¿verdad?

B: Si

Supongo que me noto toda la desesperación y frustración que sentía en mi voz porque fue relativamente fácil convencerla para que me llamara más tarde cuando estuviera a solas.

Me imaginaba que todos los Cullen estarían alucinando y con una mezcla de sentimientos que ni ellos mismo podrían explicar, solo esperaba que de verdad no me odiaran y accedieran a ayudar a mi hija, mi padre que estaba encantado que por fin hubiera decidido aclararlo todo, estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, pero cuando Alice me llamó nos dejo a solas para que pudiera tener una conversación sincera con ella.

A los 15 minutos Alice me llamó, le pregunte por todo el mundo, incluso me atreví a preguntar por Edward.

A: ¿Bella?, soy Alice, ¿Qué pasa?

B: ¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?

A: Porque llevas casi dos años muerta dijo algo enfadada.

B: Vale Alice, tienes razón, no te enfades conmigo hasta después de haberte contado todo, si luego decides enfadarte y no ayudarme lo respetare, pero primero escúchame, ¿si?, no sabes lo difícil que es esto para mi.

A: De acuerdo, soy toda oídos, y Bella solo para que lo sepas nunca me enfadare tanto como para no estar contigo cuando me necesites.

B: Gracias Alice, no sabes lo que tu apoyo significa para mi.

A: Si, si, si…, ahora empieza hablar.

B: Antes de contarte mi historia necesito saber

A: ¿Qué quieres saber?

B: ¿Cómo están todos?, tus padres, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Tu

A: Mis padres y los chicos están bien, nunca superamos del todo tu "muerte", supongo que yo no les dejaba pasar página del todo, no dejaba de decir que estabas bien, y aunque era una locura supongo que les quedaba la pequeña esperanza de que yo nunca me equivoco respecto al futuro, jaja

B: Gracias Alice

A: ¿Por qué?

B: Por escucharme, por cogerme el teléfono, por no darte por vencida

A: De nada

B: Alice, esto yo …, como esta El.

A: No te voy a mentir, el no lo ha pasado bien, después de tu huida, tu "muerte", el estaba desesperado y lo de Tanya no ayudaba en nada, la verdad no se como ha resistido, supongo que se aferraba a la esperanza que yo le daba, pero ahora cuando nos ha escuchado al teléfono ha pasado por todas las emociones posibles, esta alucinado, dolido y muy cabreado. Le han tenido que sujetar para que me dejara hablar contigo a solas.

No pude resistirlo y empecé a llorar a mares, hacia mucho que no lloraba de esa manera, pero saber que yo le había causado mucho dolor a Edward era algo que me rompía por dentro, pero debía reponerme, esto era consecuencia de mis decisiones.

A: Bella, no llores por favor, no puedo abrazarte y eso me mata, no estas en Forks ¿verdad?

B: No, estoy en Phoenix, me hubiera gustado poder haberos contado esto en persona pero al final ha sido imposible. ¿Preparada?

A: Si

B: Alice, me fui de forks porque llegue a casa cuando Tanya reclamaba a Edward que se hiciera cargo de su hijo y yo sabia que si me quedaba se quedaría conmigo, pero yo no podía ponerme en medio de una familia, debía darle la oportunidad de estar con ellos, con su familia dije con dolor.

A: Pero Bella, ellos…

B: Alice, déjame seguir, mi madre me había convencido de volver y aclararlo todo con Edward cuando tuvimos el accidente, ellos murieron Alice, y yo …., yo solo tuve heridas leves, me llevaron al hospital, estaba bastante mal anímicamente cuando me dieron la noticia y lo hice todo al revés, pero en ese momento no supe reaccionar de otra forma, y la imagen de Tanya con Edward solo empeoraba la situación.

A: ¿Qué noticia?

B: Me dijeron que estaba embarazada de un mes más o menos

A: OH, Dios

B: Me obligaba a cuidarme por el bebe, nuestro bebe, pero yo estaba mal Alice, el psicólogo me apoyo frente a Charlie para no decirles nada hasta estar lista, de verdad yo estaba al borde de la depresión

A: Vale, lo entiendo, pero decirnos que habías muerto

B: Lo se Alice, pero eso fue la reacción inicial y cuando pude ver que era un error ya era demasiado tarde. Tuve una niña preciosa a la que llame Renesme, como Rene y Esme. Oí un jadeo del otro lado del teléfono, pero seguí, es preciosa Alice, se parece a Edward, pero con mis ojos y mis rizos.

A: OH, Bella, estoy tan feliz de ser tía, pero no es esto lo que te tiene tan angustiada ¿verdad?

B: No Alice, hay mas, Renesme ha sido diagnosticada de leucemia y después del tratamiento inicial nuestra única posibilidad es un trasplante de médula, la lista estatal es muy larga y aun así la mejor opción es un familiar directo de la niña, Charlie y yo nos hemos hecho las pruebas y no somos compatibles, y por eso espero que podáis ayudarnos y si alguno de vosotros lo fuera poder salvar a mi bebe, a estas alturas ya lloraba sin control.

Alice estaba en estado de shock, y no me extrañaba, cualquiera en su situación se quedaría sin palabras, aunque en el caso de Alice era bastante inusual. Cuando por fin hablo eran sólo palabras de consuelo y apoyo, yo sabia que era una gran persona pero esto solo lo demostraba más, evidentemente en cuanto asimilo toda la información su cabeza empezó a hacer planes y a organizarlo todo para poder ayudarnos.

Renesmee despertó en ese momento por lo que le dije a Alice que esperara diez minutos y la llamaría, debíamos seguir hablando y no quería hacerlo delante de la niña, no es que nos entendiera pero yo tenia las emociones a flor de piel y no quería llorar delante de mi hija. Alice accedió y dijo que volvería a llamar puesto que la conversación no había terminado.


	12. EDWARD

**12.- EDWARD**

_RESUMEN_

_Alice me explico que yo no había oído toda la conversación y se lamento porque si lo hubiera hecho no me habría ido. Edward le dijo a Tanya se haría cargo del niño pero que no tendría nada con ella, y siempre y cuando el niño fuera su hijo, Edward sabía que Tanya lo engañaba y por eso pidió las pruebas de paternidad, al final resulto que no era su hijo y por eso tanto Tanya como el niño desaparición de forks como me había explicado mi padre._

_También me dijo que Edward seguía amándome y que estaría encantado de tener una hija, sobre todo si era mi hija, pero yo conocía a Edward y el estaría muy dolido conmigo, pero como le explique a Alice me daba igual que me odiara, le necesitaba a él y a toda la familia para intentar salvar a Renesme. _

_Intente convencer a Alice para que viniera a verme a Phoenix, pero al final entre ella y mi padre me convencieron para mudarnos a Forks, yo accedí ya que toda la familia de Renesme estaba en Forks, tanto si la salvamos como sino. _

_Edward le pregunto a Alice muy preocupado que pasaba, ya que después de haber hablado conmigo ella paso de estar extremadamente feliz a estar muy triste, Alice empezó así con su plan de suavizar las cosas para que Edward y yo volviéramos porque según ella no se puede huir del destino y sabía que si nos perdonábamos estaríamos juntos. Yo no tenía nada que perdonar y si mucho de lo que disculparme._

_Alice le contó a Edward la parte en que yo había oído la mitad de la conversación con Tanya y que pensé que se casaría con ella y quise facilitarle las cosas marchándome, que lo del accidente fue fortuito, ya que si hubo accidente y mi madre murió al igual que Phil, pero que yo sobreviví, que por eso Charlie viajaba tanto, que venía a verme a mí no a una novia. _

_Según Alice Edward se relajo un poco, porque sabía que yo lo había hecho por el, aunque en realidad no había sido necesario, sabía que le ocultaba algo pero esa parte se la tenía que contar yo, y ella lo respeto, solo le dijo que yo hablaría con él en cuanto volviera, ya que iba a volver porque tenía un problema muy grande y tenía que pedir la ayuda de toda la familia._

Cuando Renesmee despertó fui a buscarla, era la hora de merendar, le prepare la papilla de fruta y deje a mi padre que se la diera, no es que no me fiara de él, es que entre el abuelo y la nieta dejaban la cocina como si hubiera pasado un elefante, pero la verdad merecía la pena sólo por oírla reír.

Cuando los deje merendando llame a Alice de nuevo, era su turno de hablar y contarme, tubo que concentrarse y tranquilizarse un poco, ya me la imaginaba dando saltitos por la emoción de ser tía, lo primero que me dijo fue lo tonta que había sido por no hablar con ellos, yo tuve que frenarla y decirle que yo ya me había culpado bastante y que el reproche en ese momento no ayudaba, ya podría regañarme lo que quisiera cuando me viera.

Alice me hablo de todos en general, ella había pospuesto su boda cuando desaparecí, ero al final había cedido y se había casado con Jasper hace tres meses, cuando me contó de Edward empezó por el día de la visita de Tanya, no escuche toda la conversación y yo lo sabia, tampoco era apropiado escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero por lo visto no había oído lo más importante y yo había tomado una decisión sin tener toda la información.

Edward le dijo a Tanya que se haría cargo del niño, pero que ella quedaba fuera de la ecuación y eso seria siempre y cuando el niño fuera su hijo, Edward sabia que Tanya lo engañaba con otros hombres y por eso pidió las pruebas de paternidad, Tanya accedió suponemos con una pequeña esperanza de que fuera un Cullen, pero as pruebas demostraron que Edward no era el padre, por eso cuando el resultado de las pruebas llego tanto el niño como Tanya habían desaparecido de escena.

Me di cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido, bueno ya lo sabia, pero con esa revelación era aún mayor y no pude evitarlo y rompí a llorar, Alice me dejo soltarlo y cuando estuve algo más calmada siguió contándome.

Ella sabia que Edward seguía amándome y me pregunto por mis sentimientos, aún hipando por el berrinche conseguí decirle que yo lo amaba con toda mi alma y que entendería que no quisiera saber nada de mi, sólo esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos o al menos llevarnos bien por el bien de la niña, siempre y cuando el la quisiera en su vida, cosa que Alice aseguro que haría.

Yo sabia que el estaría muy dolido conmigo y por supuesto yo no iba a reclamarle nada, ahora sólo me conformaba con que tanto Edward como el resto de la familia nos prestaran su ayuda para intentar salvar a Renesmee.

Intente convencer a Alice para que viajara a Phoenix a vernos, conocer a la niña y trazar un plan para contárselo al resto de la familia, pero Alice se negó, no es que no quisiera ayudar, ella era la primera que se haría las pruebas, pero seria mejor que nos trasladáramos a Forks, mi padre apoyaba esa idea por lo que al final accedí al traslado, al fin y al cabo toda la familia de Renesmee estaba allí y lo pasaríamos todos juntos, tanto si la salvábamos como si no.

Alice me prometió estar en contacto conmigo todo el tiempo, y me amenazó, si intentaba huir otra vez me buscaría y tendría que enfrentarme a ella realmente enfadaba, y me recordó que yo sabia como se las gastaba cuando se enfadaba, me reí un poco ante tal amenaza y la juré que no lo haría, que me pondría inmediatamente a preparar el traslado, seria algo complicado ya que era una mudanza en toda regla, empezaría enviando nuestras cosas que recibiría Alice, ella se encargaría de acondicionar la casa de mi padre de momento para que estuviera lista en unos días, y al final de semana nos trasladaríamos los tres, mi padre, Renesmee y yo.

Después de colgar a Alice le quedaba lo más difícil, informar a los demás, no me quería ni imaginar la cara que tendrían todos al enterarse que estaba viva, ni que pensarían de mi por mentirles de esa manera, Edward estaba muy nervioso y preocupado y enguanto Alice volvió a la sala donde estaban todos Edward prácticamente se la echo encima. No entendía nada de la conversación que habían oído y mucho menos el cambio en el estado de animo de Alice, había pasado de estar extremadamente feliz, porque Bella estaba viva, a estar muy triste, porque a pesar de ser tía la niña estaba mal y podía morir.

Aunque yo le había rogado que no interviniera, Alice no iba a hacerme caso y por supuesto tenia un plan para que Edward y yo volviéramos a estar juntos, ella podía verlo, según ella tenia un sexto sentido, ella decía que veía que todo salía bien estaríamos los tres juntos como una familia. Yo no iba a hacerme ilusiones ya que en ese momento no podría aguantar otro golpe, pero Alice iba por libre y puso su plan en marcha intentando suavizar las cosas con Edward, según Alice no se puede huir del destino y ella sabia que si hablábamos y nos perdonábamos estaríamos juntos, yo no tenia nada que perdonar a Edward, pero si tenia mucho por lo que disculparme y lo haría fuese cual fuese el resultado final.

Alice me llamaba varias veces al día para saber cada detalle de cada día, pero no podía culparla, le había privado del primer año de Renesmee y eso me costaría caro, Alice me contaba también sus progresos en Forks y las conversaciones que tenia con el resto de la familia, a Edward le contó el motivo de mi huida, le dijo que yo había escuchado parte de la conversación con Tanya y a raíz de eso había sacado mis propias conclusiones, que pensaba que se casaría con ella y quería facilitarle las cosas marchándome para que el pudiera tomar esa decisión totalmente libre.

Le contó que el accidente existió, Rene y Phil si murieron pero yo sobreviví, se desespero un poco al saber que estaba sola en Phoenix, pero le dijo que Charlie estaba bastante conmigo, que por eso viajaba tanto, para estar conmigo no con una novia como se decía en el pueblo.

Sorprendentemente Edward no lo tomo tan mal, ambas hubiéramos jurado que se habría puesto como loco, pero no, supongo que procesar tanta información de golpe hace que se reaccione más lentamente ante el estimulo, Edward se relajo sabiendo que lo había hecho por el no porque no le amara. Intento sacarle más información pero Alice se negó rotundamente, esa parte se la contaría yo en cuanto volviera., porque iba a volver.

En cuanto Edward supo que iba a volver quiso saber todo lo que habíamos hablamos, pero Alice se mantuvo firme y no le contó nada mas, solo le dijo que yo le amaba con toda mi alma, que todo lo había hacho por el y aunque me hubiera equivocado no me quedo más remedio que hacer las cosas tal y como las había hecho.

Rogó a Edward y al resto de la familia que fueran comprensivos conmigo, que yo pediría perdón y que lo ultimo que quise fue herirles, les pidió a todos que me escucharan cuando fuese a hablar con ellos ya que tenia un problema muy grande y necesitaba pedir la ayuda de toda la familia.


	13. LOS CULLEN

**13.- LOS CULLEN**

_RESUMEN_

_Edward no sabía que pensar, sentía compasión, preocupación, amor, desilusión, etc.… Y el resto de la familia no estaba mejor ya que sabían lo mismo que Edward y con la historia a medias no se puede opinar, en la que estábamos todos de acuerdo es en que pasase lo que le pasase a Bella le íbamos a ayudar porque ella seguía siendo parte de la familia. Edward también haría lo que fuese por ella, porque la amaba aunque ella no lo quisiese en su vida, esto hizo sonreír a Alice ya que ella sabía que yo me sentía igual, el problema sería cuando Edward supiera todo cual sería su reacción respecto a la niña y a mí._

_Alice le dijo a Carlisle que quería hablar con él y eso puso más tenso a Edward, sabían que algo le escondían, pero Alice insistía en que debía ser yo quien le contara. Entraron en el despacho Carlisle y Alice, ella le contó la historia entera y Carlisle prometió ayudar en todo lo posible, incluso en lo que pudiera pasar entre Edward y yo. Cuando acabaron la conversación Carlisle se fue disparado al hospital a preparar todo para la llegada de Renesme ya que sería en unas pocas horas y un viaje así de largo la agotaría en su estado y para avisar al laboratorio de los análisis que habría que realizar. Alice se fue a comprar, ella sola, lo que extraño al resto de la familia, pero no quisieron discutir, con Alice era inútil, se fue a comprar cosas para Renesme, juguetes, ropa, incluso encargo una habitación, aunque pidió que la llevaran más adelante ya que le había dicho que nos quedaríamos en casa de mi padre y ya había enviado allí sus cosas desde Phoenix, pero ella estaba segura de Edward y yo lo retomaríamos donde lo habíamos dejado y que nos casaríamos y que por eso Renesme necesitaría su habitación._

A Alice le tocaba hacer la peor parte, halar con su familia, inicialmente me correspondería a mi hacerlo, pero no podía dejarlo todo e ir a verles para contarles, tenia que organizar el traslado para que al llegar a Forks y que Renesmee tuviera todo lo necesario, el traslado de Renesmee tampoco era fácil, ella estaba muy débil y cualquier cambio la afectaría, y aunque médicamente no era muy conveniente el traslado y los Cullen podían haber ido a Phoenix, también estaban de acuerdo en que un ambiente familiar y más puro podría beneficiarla, por lo que al final se concreto todo y Alice les contaría para que estuvieran preparados.

Edward estaba bastante perdido, no sabia que pensar, tenia un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados con los que le estaba siendo muy difícil lidiar, sentía compasión, preocupación, amor, desilusión, y más, el resto de la familia no estaba mejor, sabían lo mismo que Edward y opinaban cosas diferentes por momentos, algunas veces casi me odiaban por hacerles eso y otras veces seguían adorándome todos, incluso Edward, sabían que la parte que faltaba de la historia era suficientemente importante para tener a Alice de aquí para allá constantemente, y ella además consideraba que Bella tenia razón al querer contarlo ella porque sino ya nos lo hubiera dicho, Alice guardaba los secretos siempre y cuando pensara que era mejor así.

Habían hablado todos del tema y habían tomado una decisión como familia, como siempre hacían, ninguno se metía en la situación personal entre Edward y Bella, era cosa de ellos, Alice sabia que ambos se amaban pero debían dejar todo lo pasado atrás, sin embargo como familia habían decidido que ayudarían a Bella y a su padre en lo que necesitasen, fuese lo que fuese, ella siempre seria parte de la familia y ellos siempre ayudaban a su familia.

Aclarado ese punto Edward hablo con Alice a solas, intentando que ella le diera una pista sobre lo que necesitaba Bella y como había sido su vida durante estos dos años, casi dos años.

Alice con su habilidad consiguió que Edward se desahogara un poco con ella, a ella le decía cosas que al resto de la familia no, Edward le dijo que haría lo que fuese por ella, incluso si ella no lo quería de nuevo en su vida, Alice suspiro y farfullo algo para si misma, "si son tal para cual", hasta piensan igual. Alice le pregunto que le hacia pensar que no lo quería y Edward le dijo que evidentemente se había alejado durante dos años, seguramente ya no le quería, Alice le pregunto si la quería y Edward contesto que por supuesto y Alice enfadada le dijo, pues ella también. Eso dejo a Edward de piedra y cuando reacciono le pregunto porque no había vuelto y Alice contesto que no pudo, Alice le dijo que ella no había estado bien, pero tenia que ser ella quien se lo contara, ella no había esperado que Edward la esperara y la siguiera amando pero que Bella no podía ni quería estar con nadie más. Edward prometió ser comprensivo y escuchar antes de tomar una decisión que ya no tuviera marcha atrás. Bella sentía verdadero pánico a la reacción de Edward a la niña y como consecuencia a Bella.

Después de hablar con Edward Alice quiso hablar con Carlisle, eso tensó a Edward y le hizo reaccionar, pero una mirada envenenada de Alice le hizo dar un paso atrás y seguir las reglas que Alice le había impuesto, Alice y su padre se encerraron en el despacho, Alice le contó la historia completa a Carlisle, cuando el supo de la existencia de Renesmee se emociono, pero a la vez surgió un gesto de reproche por su parte, Alice le rogó que la dejara acabar, la situación de Bella en aquel momento no era la mejor, si se había equivocado, pero ella no estaba bien y luego todo empeoro con la enfermedad de Renesmee.

Carlisle por supuesto después de conocer todos los hechos entendió a Bella, y aunque ella podía haber tomado otras decisiones ya estaba hecho, y a toro pasado es muy fácil opinar, evidentemente el ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera y más, incluso prometió hablar con Edward cuando el conociera la historia completa para interceder si hacia falta, aunque ambos pensaban que seria innecesario, Edward me amaba y yo a el por lo que seguro al final lo resolveríamos, aunque yo no estaba tan segura.

Carlisle me llamo por teléfono para verificar algunas cosas sobre Renesmee y pedirme que enviara el historial médico, eso ya lo había hecho por lo que ya debía estar en el hospital de Forks, hablamos un rato y yo le informe que la niña cada vez estaba más débil por lo que Carlisle sugirió que a trasladáramos en ambulancia por si acaso, el lo pagaría, pero eso no era necesario, yo tenia más que suficiente para ocuparme de todo.

Después de la conversación con Alice y conmigo Carlisle salió disparado al hospital a prepararlo todo para nuestra llegada, íbamos a salir de Phoenix antes de lo previsto por lo que llegaríamos a Forks en unas horas, el viaje seria agotador para Renesmee y más en su estado. Quería avisar al laboratorio para que tuvieran todo listo para los análisis que tendrían que realizar a la familia y quería asegurarse que tendrían todo lo que necesitaran en el hospital, tanto los medios materiales como los humanos.

Alice se fue de compras, ella sola, eso extraño a toda la familia sobremanera, no quisieron ni pudieron discutirle pero dejo a todos con una extraña sensación y en un estado de ansiedad que no se iría durante horas, tanto Alice como Carlisle actuaban muy extraño y sabían que era por Bella.

Alice compro todo tipo de cosas para Renesmee, ropa, juguetes, incluso encargo una habitación que estaría lista en un mes, pidió que la llevaran a la casa Cullen porque aunque de momento nos quedaríamos con mi padre, ella estaba segura que Edward y yo acabaríamos juntos, nos iríamos a casa de los Cullen y más adelante nos casaríamos, para eso Renesmee necesitaba su propia habitación, también compro algunas cosas para la habitación de Edward, según ella para que fuera buena también para una chica, aunque estas cosas las guardo hasta que Edward y yo habláramos.


	14. DE VUELTA A FORKS

**14.- VUELTA A FORKS**

_RESUMEN_

_Íbamos de camino a Forks en la ambulancia y no podía más de los nervios, no sabía cómo iba a resultar todo, como me tratarían todos, tanto los Cullen como Edward, pero me conformaba con que alguno pudiera ser su donante y se salvara._

_Carlisle intento mantener mi deseo de no decir nada, pero cuando le llego el informe de mi hija desde Phoenix se dio cuenta que no había mucho tiempo y decidió contarlo todo al resto de la familia, así todos podrían hacerse una idea de que pasaba y también irlo asimilando mientras llegábamos, me llamo para decirme lo que pensaba hacer y yo no pude negarme, me convenció que era lo mejor y así Edward ya se habría tranquilizado cuando yo llegara con la niña y mi padre._

_Llamo a Alice y le pidió que fuese al hospital al acabar las compras y llamo a casa a pedir que todos fueran al hospital que tenía que hablar con todos. Los Cullen no sabían que pensar pero sí que era algo grave para que Carlisle les hubiera reunido a todos y no pudiera esperar a llegar a casa._

Las ultimas semanas habían sido muy difíciles, había organizado el traslado del expediente médico de Renesmee, sus médicos de Phoenix creían que no era la mejor opción, pero por otro lado al saber que toda la familia estaba en Forks, que el ambiente de recuperación seria más familiar y el medio ambiente era más saludable el traslado podía compensar los riesgos.

Entre mi padre y yo habíamos recogido todas nuestras cosas, las más necesarias para mandarlas a Forks, la ropa no tenia mucho sentido ya que en Phoenix era casi toda de verano, yo tenia ropa de invierno en Forks, pero Renesmee no por lo que le fui a comprar algunas cosas, no muchas puesto que Alice me había dicho que se encargaría de todo.

Cerraríamos la casa con cuidado y contrate un servicio de alarma, no sabia cuanto íbamos a tardar en volver y no me apetecía encontrarme la casa arrasada a mi vuelta, no estaba en un mal barrio, al contrario, pero yo me sentía más segura. Si no salía bien entre Edward y yo cuando Renesmee se recuperara volveríamos a Phoenix y si salía bien podríamos volver de vacaciones.

Había sido una semana muy dura, los momentos en los que hablaba con Alice me aliviaban, pero a la vez aumentaba mi miedo por el recibimiento que tendríamos en Forks, tanto por parte de la familia como por parte de Edward.

Íbamos en la ambulancia que Carlisle nos había conseguido y sobre la que no tuve oportunidad de protestar, pero después de todo lo que les había negado decidí permitirles hacer lo que creyeran conveniente sin rechistar, Carlisle hablaba conmigo todos los días, sabia que tenia su perdón y el me aseguraba tanto como Alice lo hacia que tendría el del resto.

Estaba muy nerviosa en la ambulancia, sólo pensaba como se lo tomarían todos, mi hija me miraba divertida, ella se lo estaba pasando pipa, a pesar de lo débil que estaba no paraba de sonreír y mirar todo a su alrededor, era como tener un móvil gigante sobre su cuna. Mi padre acompañaba al conductor para ayudarle cuando llegáramos a Seattle indicarle el mejor camino para llegar a Forks.

Yo iba sumida en mis pensamientos y preocupaciones, sabia que Alice iba a consentir a Renesmee todo lo posible, y sabia que Carlisle iba a hacer todo lo posible por salvarla, los demás me imaginaba que la aceptarían bien, pero Edward me preocupaba, el no solía reaccionar como yo esperaba, en el fondo en ese momento me conformaba con que alguno de ellos fuera compatible y poder salvar a mi bebe.

Carlisle intento por todos los medios mantener mi deseo de ser yo quien les contara de Renesmee y su enfermedad, pero cuando recibió el ultimo informe desde Phoenix, el que le habían realizado antes de salir en dirección a Forks se dio cuenta que no teníamos tanto tiempo como creíamos, Renesmee se estaba debilitando por momentos y si esperábamos mucho estaría demasiado débil para operar.

teníamos un largo camino por delante, eran mas de 21 horas de viaje, y evidentemente la mejor opción era el avión, pero si Renesmee empeoraba no tendríamos salida y al viajar por carretera podríamos parar en cualquier hospital. El viaje en ambulancia seria más rápido que en coche, no me gustaba la velocidad pero en este caso no me importaba demasiado, viajábamos por autopista por lo que íbamos casi a 180 km/hora y así podríamos reducir el viaje a una 12 o 13 horas,

Carlisle me llamo cuando apenas hacia una hora que habíamos salido de Phoenix y me contó que iba a reunir a la familia y contarles, las cosas con Renesme no estaba demasiado estables y no quería perder más tiempo, nuestro viaje le daba el tiempo suficiente para realizar las pruebas y tener los resultados y así tener previsto que hacer cuando llegáramos con la niña.

Me convenció que así Edward tendría tiempo de asimilarlo y apoyarme adecuadamente llegado el momento, si se lo decíamos al llegar n sabríamos que esperar de el ni como reaccionaria.

Llamo a Alice, que por supuesto estaba de compras y le pidió que fuera al hospital, le contó brevemente como estaba Renesmee y que por eso había decidido adelantar las pruebas a los distintos miembros de la familia, Alice estaba de acuerdo con su padre por lo que al terminar de comprar una par de cosas que le faltaban y eran esenciales se dirigió al hospital.

Una vez había hablado con Alice llamo a su casa y hablo con Esme y le pidió que reuniera a todos los chicos y fueran al hospital, si estaban allí Rosalie y Jasper también podrían ir, cuanta más gente se hiciera las pruebas mejor, de todos modos ellos también eran parte de la familia, y ahora tanto Bella como Edward necesitarían el apoyo de todos.

Esme hizo lo que su marido le dijo y llegaron todos al hospital más o menos una hora después, allí se encontraron con Alice, todos menos ella estaban desconcertados y no sabían que pensar, sólo que era suficientemente grave para hacerlos ir a todos al hospital y no poder esperar a llegar a casa y contarles lo que sucedía.

Estaban todos muy nerviosos y no dejaban de mirar a Alice, todos sabían que ella conocía el motivo de que Carlisle les hubiera llamado, parecía nerviosa y justo cuando iban a preguntarle llego una enfermera para llevarlos a una sala de conferencias del hospital donde Carlisle les contaría lo que pasaba.


	15. ANALISIS

**15.- ANALISIS**

_RESUMEN_

_Cuando estaba todos en el hospital les pidió pasar a una sala de conferencias, y les dijo que necesitaba una muestra de sangre de todos, incluso los Hale, porque aunque no eran familia directa y las posibilidades de compatibilidad de médula disminuyen, nunca se sabe, y ya no quedaba tiempo. Edward pregunto que para que era la muestra y Carlisle le dijo que para ver la compatibilidad para un trasplante de médula de una paciente del hospital, dijo que Bella lo necesitaba y entonces Edward se puso a gritar y le pidió a su padre que por favor me salvara, que hiciese lo que hiciera falta, pero Carlisle no le dejo seguir y se corrigió, la hija de Bella lo necesita. _

_En ese momento todos se quedaron como estatuas, y Edward pregunto si ese trasplante no era mejor de familia directa, y Carlisle asintió, y le dijo que efectivamente cuanto más directo el vinculo mejor resultaba, entonces Edward entendió y le pregunto a su padre si era su hija, en ese momento entre yo en la sala y conteste que si Renesme es tu hija, es nuestra hija, fui hasta donde estaba Carlisle le dije que Renesme había llegado muy cansada y salimos los dos corriendo hacia su habitación._

_Los Cullen nos siguieron y cuando vieron a la niña se quedaron boquiabiertos, era igual que su padre, pelo cobrizo, rizado y ojos verdes. Entonces paso algo que nadie esperaba y es que Edward me abrazo como si le fuese la vida en ello, me dio las gracias por su hija, me dijo que me amaba y que jamás, jamás volviera a irme y menos así. No me guardaba rencor, ni estaba enfadado, solo quería estar con nosotras y yo no podía ser más feliz, el problema es que a Renesme no le quedaba mucho tiempo y había que encontrar un donante._

Carlisle le pidió a una enfermera que en cuanto llegara su familia les hiciera pasar a una de las salas de conferencias del hospital, la sala dos estaba libre en ese momento, el se dirigió a su despacho a coger los informes de Renesmee y luego ir a la sala donde había convocado a la familia.

Había tardado mas de lo previsto en llegar a la reunión, había hablado con Bella cuando llevaban una hora de viaje, se dispuso a arreglarlo todo, el laboratorio con las ordenes de pruebas para la familia y para Renesme, la habitación, las enfermeras que se iban a encargar en exclusiva de la niña, etc. Todo esto había organizado un gran revuelo en el hospital, todos pensaban que debía tratarse de alguien importante para movilizar tantos recursos.

La familia Cullen llevaba ya una par de horas esperando y observando el revuelo, intentaban sonsacar a Alice, sabían que ella sabia porque estaban allí, ella era la que les contenía cuando alguno de ellos intentaba ir a buscar a Carlisle para ver que ocurría. Edward parecía un gato enjaulado, no dejaba de moverse y mirar a Alice hasta que al final la encaro y le pregunto si todo eso era por Bella, Alice lo miro con tristeza y sólo le dijo si y no, Edward exasperado por la contestación de su hermana se paro en medio de la sala y le dio una patada a la silla que estaba a su lado. En ese momento entro la enfermera para llevarlos a la sala.

Carlisle estaba entrando en la sala donde iba a contar la historia a la familia, al final se el había echado el tiempo encima, habían pasado mas de siete horas desde que la ambulancia había salido de Phoenix, y después de la breve conversación con Charlie pensaba que no tardaría mucho más de una par de horas en llegar, a la niña le estaba subiendo la fiebre y el conductor de la ambulancia había aumentado la velocidad.

Todos estaban de pie cuando Carlisle entro, miro por toda la sala y se alegro de ver incluso a Jasper y Rosalie, se sentó y comenzó a contar la historia desde el principio, Alice se sentó junto a su padre para darle apoyo en caso de necesitarlo y el resto de la familia se sentó rodeando la mesa.

C: Como se habrán dado cuenta hoy hay un gran revuelo en el hospital, eso se debe a que vamos a recibir a un paciente que tiene que llegar en pocas horas.

E: Es Bella el paciente

Esme: ¿Quién es Carlisle?

C: Dejadme acabar primero y luego las preguntas.

Todos asintieron, pero Edward no dejaba de retorcerse los dedos del nerviosismo que sentía, ahora que tenía la posibilidad de recuperar a Bella, podría perderla, otra vez.

C: El paciente, o mejor la paciente tiene leucemia aguda, ya ha recibido varios tratamientos en Phoenix, todos ya intuían que tenia que ver con Bella así que no hacia falta ocultar algunas cosas, los tratamientos no ha funcionado, la han debilitado mucho y de hecho esta empeorando por lo que el tiempo va en nuestra contra. Iban a tardar varias horas en llegar pero han tenido que acelerar considerablemente para tener alguna posibilidad de salvación.

Necesito pediros a todos que consideréis haceros una prueba de sangre para ver si sois compatibles con ella con el fin de donarle médula, por supuesto no puedo obligaros pero ahora mismo es la única posibilidad que tiene de superar esto, sólo puede hacérsele un trasplante y en su condición es extremadamente peligroso.

A: Papa ya sabes mi respuesta

C: Lo se cariño, pero sabes que Bella necesita que nos hagamos todos las pruebas para aumentar las posibilidades.

Edward se levanto de su silla y se acercó a Carlisle.

E: Para por favor, por favor, sálvala, dijo gritando fuera de si, no puedo perderla otra vez, ahora que estaba tan cerca de recuperarla, salva a Bella, yo no, "yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde ella no exista".

Esme se llevo las manos a la boca viendo la desesperación de su hijo y el resto de la familia estaba en Shock, todos habían accedido a hacerse las pruebas, no dejarían a su amiga en la estacada, ninguno podía pensar realmente en la posibilidad de que Bella muriera, después de enterarse que seguía viva todos volvieron a respirar y el sólo hecho de pensar en perderla otra vez los desesperaba.

Carlisle miro a su familia y decidió que era el momento de aclarar quien era el receptor del trasplante y que así estuvieran preparados cuando llegaran, miro su reloj y comprobó que no debía faltar mucho para eso.

C: Edward, familia, el trasplante no es para Bella, es para su hija.

E: Papa el trasplante de médula siempre funciona mejor si es un familiar directo el que hace la donación dijo Edward en modo médico, había recuperado un poco la compostura y pudo dejar al médico que había en el salir a flore.

C: Claro que funciona mejor, Charlie y Bella se han hecho las pruebas y no son compatible y como sabes la madre de Bella murió y no tiene más familia por su parte por lo que ha recurrido a su otra familia.

E: ¿Papa?, pregunto Edward entendiendo hacia donde se dirigían las explicaciones de su padre.

C: ¿Qué?, contesto Carlisle mirando directamente a Edward

E: Papa dime la verdad, ¿la hija de Bella es mi hija?

Todos miraban a padre e hijo como si fuera un partido de pin-pon, seguían estando en estado de shock pero peor al procesar las palabras de los dos médicos.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió, y todos voltearon a ver quien era y apareció una Bella desesperada corriendo hacia mi padre, ella había oído la pregunta que Edward le había formulado a su padre, por lo que decidió contestarla ella misma.

B: Si, Renesme es tu hija Edward, es nuestra hija, me dirigí a Carlisle y le dije, tiene mucha fiebre y ha llegado muy cansada.

Salimos los dos corriendo hacia su habitación sin preocuparnos por lo que hacia el resto de la familia. Llegamos a la habitación de Renesmee y Carlisle se puso inmediatamente a revisarla, ni siquiera reparo en la presencia de Charlie, pero lo más importante era la niña.

Los Cullen nos siguieron y cuando vieron a la niña soltaron un OH! Colectivo, era igual que su padre, pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, tez pálida, dedos largos, etc. Entonces paso algo que nadie esperaba, Edward se adelanto y vino a mi lado, me abrazo como si le fuese la vida en ese simple acto y me dio las gracias por su hija, me dijo que me amaba y que jamás, jamás volviera a irme y menos así sin decir nada ni hablar con el primero.

En ese abrazo el me había demostrado un montón de cosas y aunque tendríamos que tener una larga conversación para aclarar todas las cosas ese era una gran principio, parecía que las cosas podían mejorar. Le mire a los ojos y vi en ellos que no me guardaba rencor, no estaba enfadado, no había ira, solo amor, el quería estar con nosotras y en ese pequeño momento yo no podía ser más feliz, pero enseguida salimos de nuestra burbuja, a Renesmee no le quedaba mucho tiempo y había que encontrar un donante.


	16. TRANSPLANTE

**16.- TRASPLANTTE**

_RESUMEN_

_Todos se hicieron las pruebas y tanto Emmet como Edward eran compatibles, el donante al final fue Edward, ya que era más directo que Emmet y a demás no iba a dejar que nadie hiciera eso por su hija excepto el._

_Todo salió bien, tanto Renesme como Edward estaban estupendamente, yo no podía ser más feliz, el resto de la familia estaba como en una nube contagiados de nuestra felicidad, no dejaban de consentir a la niña y como consecuencia enfadarme a mí. Pero todo era perfecto, con enfados y todo._

Toda la familia estaba allí apoyándonos, Edward no podía soltarme, siempre estaba en contacto conmigo, ya fuera cogiendome la mano, de la cintura, apoyando su mano en mi espalda, como fuera pero junto a mi, parecía que no hubiera pasado el tiempo, tendríamos que hablar más adelante pero estar así reconfortándonos el uno al otro era lo que en ese momento necesitábamos.

Mi padre nos miraba y sonreía, sabia que el tenia razón y eso le hacia estar orgulloso de si mismo, quería a Edward como a un hijo y sabia que era una buena persona, y que si yo no me hubiera obcecado no habría pasado por todo sola.

Carlisle y Esme estaban abrazados esperando como todos a que Renesmee despertara, Carlisle ya la había revisado, le habían administrado antibióticos y antifebrifugos, debía despertar en un rato para hacerle las últimas pruebas. Emmet y Rosalie la miraban embelesados y yo alucinaba con la mirada tan dulce que Rosalie tenia, sin duda seria una gran madre, Jasper y Alice estaban abrazados también, más bien Jasper sujetaba a Alice ya que estaba tan emocionada que parecía que iba a salir volando.

Cuando estábamos todos en la habitación entro una enfermera para llevarse a todos y hacerles las pruebas. Fueron paulatinamente de dos en dos, los Hale también se las hicieron, las posibilidades con ellos era como con cualquier otra persona, pero nunca se sabe y dado que Charlie y yo ya habíamos sido descartados aprovecharíamos cualquier posibilidad.

La mejor opción hubiera sido un hermano, pero no teníamos tiempo para eso, así que nos conformaríamos con lo que tuviéramos. Cuando volvieron todos del laboratorio empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa, y si ninguno era compatible, no tendríamos tiempo y mi pequeña moriría, ni siquiera podía pensarlo realmente, tenia que aferrarme a alguna esperanza, no me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Edward limpio mis lagrimas, les pido un tiempo a los demás y nos quedamos a solas.

E: Amor ¿Qué te ocurre?

B: AH!, jadee, me había llamado amor, yo …, no pude articular palabra y seguí llorando.

E: Bella cielo, habla conmigo, no me ocultes más cosas por favor.

B: No se como me llamas esas cosas, no me lo merezco, yo no fui considerada contigo, te oculte cosas, te hice daño, dije como pude sin dejar de llorar. No era el momento adecuado, pero una vez que empecé no pude parar.

E: Bella, yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, no puedo ni quiero evitarlo, hiciste mal probablemente, pero por las razones adecuadas, tu único error fue irte sin decirme porque lo hacías, lo demás fueron cosas que se dieron y si, puede de de las posibilidades que tenias no eligieras la mejor, pero hiciste lo que pudiste, y prefiero hablar de eso cuando todo haya pasado, quiero que nos concentremos en ella, en Renesmee.

B: Yo también te amo, y se que no te merezco, pero no pienso volver a tomar una decisión yo sola, así que si tengo que claudicar lo haré.

E: Dime que te pasa

B: empecé a pensar que no teníamos tiempo para ayudarla y buscar un donante

E: Pero si todos nos hemos hecho las pruebas

B: Lo se pero eso no garantiza nada Edward, yo soy su madre, mi misión es protegerla y no puedo hacer esto por ella, si yo no soy compatible porque debemos suponer que alguien de la familia lo será.

E: Porque la esperanza no la podemos perder, porque somos mucho y las estadísticas están a nuestro favor y porque soy su padre y se que todo va a ir bien.

B: Gracias Edward le dije abrazándole con mucha fuerza.

Nos quedamos allí abrazados, no apartábamos la vista de Renesmee, ambos con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Estábamos los dos sentados en la cama de Renesmee cuando ella despertó, me miro y luego miro a su padre, y volvió a mirarme, alzo sus bracitos para que la cargara y yo hice lo que pude para que no se moviera la vía, luego miro otra vez a su padre y me dijo, mama y me señalo, y entonces miro a Edward y dijo papa, me miro de nuevo, yo le sonreí y ella alzo sus brazos hacia Edward y le dijo papa, Edward no pudo evitarlo, abrió sus brazos para ella y la copio con mucho cuidado, si antes me parecían iguales ahora que estaban juntos era todavía más evidente su parecido.

Yo rompí a llorar otra vez, les había quitado su tiempo padre-hija por mi egoísmo y mi incompetencia para enfrentar los problemas, Edward se dio cuenta y me limpio las lágrimas.

E: No llores amor, no puedo verte así, se me parte el alma

B: Edward no tenía derecho a guardarme esto

E: Bella por favor, ya todo paso, que te regodees en ello no alivia tu dolor, ni el mío ni el de ella.

B: Pero Edward…

E: Bella, te amo, por favor no te tortures. míranos, somos una familia, ¿Verdad Renesmee?

Renesmee nos miraba como un partido de tenis, y luego sonrío a su padre y volvió a decir papa, Edward beso a la niña y la volvió a dejar en la cama, estuvimos unos minutos los tres riendo y haciendo carantoñas, hasta que entro Carlisle seguido del resto de la familia, en unos minutos traerían los resultados.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que llego la enfermera con los resultados y se los entrego a Carlisle, los miro e inmediatamente se le ilumino la cara e inmediatamente con una sonrisa, tenemos donante, pude soltar el aire y relajarme un poco, me abracé a Edward y el me besó, nos quedamos todos mirando a Carlisle esperando que nos dijera quien era.

¿Papa? Le pregunto Edward, quien es el donante, en su voz se percibía lo ansioso que estaba, parecía estarlo más que yo, Carlisle se dirigió a todos pero principalmente a nosotros, Emmet seria un buen donante para Renesmee, en ese momento Edward interrumpió a su padre y dirigiéndose a Emmet le pregunto si lo haría, Emmet dijo que si, por supuesto, dijo que estaría muy orgulloso de hacer esto por su sobrina favorita, y todos reímos soltando la tensión que estábamos conteniendo.

Edward le agradeció y me abrazo, pero Carlisle le interrumpió y dijo que no había terminado, entonces nuestro gesto cambió y volvimos a tensarnos, Carlisle dijo que había un mejor donante que Emmet y le miramos todos interrogantes, Tu, le dijo a Edward, tu también eres compatible Edward y creo que al ser el padre y estar sano serias un mejor candidato, a menos que no quieras.

Edward no le dejo seguir, por supuesto que lo haría, no importaba lo doloroso que fuera, ni el riesgo de infección que corría el haría esto por su hija porque quería y porque es lo que un padre hace por sus hijos, daría su vida por Renesmee si fuera necesario, no había estado con ella en este tiempo pero ese vínculo se había formado entre ellos en cuanto se miraron a los ojos.

Todos estábamos contentos de haber encontrado alguien compatible, yo estaba algo más relajada pensando que había una esperanza a la que aferrarse, todo iba a solucionarse y lo superaríamos todos juntos como familia.

No quería dejar a Renesmee pero no podía apartarme de Edward y dejarle pasar por ese dolor el sólo, todos me convencieron de ir con el, casi me echaron de la habitación, querían disfrutar un poco de su sobrina y su nieta sin sus padres por el medio.

A la mañana siguiente le hicieron el trasplante a Renesmee y ni Edward ni yo nos separamos en ningún momento de su lado, era una niña muy valiente y pese a ser tan pequeña no lloraba ni le tenia miedo a las agujas, al contrario que yo.

Después de unos días comprobamos que todo parecía ir bien, Renesmee se estaba recuperando muy bien y Edward también a pesar de haber incumplido constantemente las ordenes del médico y de su padre, pero no había fuerza humana que lo separara de su hija por lo que no hizo el reposo requerido. De todas formas no parecía afectarle demasiado, supongo que la recuperación de nuestra hija era la mejor medicina para el.

Yo estaba feliz, Renesmee estaba bien, Edward estaba bien, por lo tanto yo estaba bien, sabia que teníamos que hablar pero Edward era muy cariñoso con Renesmee y conmigo y no dejaba de decir que me amaba, eso significaba que aunque le contase todo y le doliese íbamos a superarlo juntos.

El resto de la familia estaba como en una nube, Edward y yo les contagiábamos nuestra felicidad, y disfrutaban pasando su tiempo con Renesmee, la consentían demasiado en contra de mi voluntad, pero por esta vez lo dejaba pasar, habían pasado un año sin ella y casi la pierden así que entendía perfectamente como se sentían.


	17. CONFESIONES

**17.- CONFESIONES**

_RESUMEN_

_Edward y yo hablamos, yo reconocí que había hecho mal en no hablar con él, y el entendió que yo solo quería facilitarle las cosas. Cuando me pregunto si le habría contado de Renesme si no hubiera estado enferma, le dije que probablemente sí, aunque hubiese tardado un poco más, le conté que Charlie intentaba convencerme de hablar con él y cada vez me resistía menos, me contó que pasaba algo con lo del niño porque desapareció de repente, pero no pude investigarlo porque fue cuando Renesme se puso mala. Edward me perdono y me volvió a pedir que me casara con él y acepte. _

_Dos meses después nos casamos, volví a la universidad de Seattle pero nos quedamos a vivir en Forks, Edward ya había acabado medicina y trabajaba en el hospital y yo empezaría en septiembre como profesora de literatura ya que acabaría la carrera en junio. _

Edward y yo nos fuimos de fin de semana cuando habían pasado dos semanas de la operación, me llevaron engañada ya que no quería separarme de Renesmee, sabia que teníamos que hablar y tener tiempo para nosotros, pero no podía separarme de ella, todas las madres pasan por esto y yo no iba a ser menos, entre Alice, Esme y mi padre me engañaron y me llevaron cabaña cerca de la reserva de La Push, íbamos a pasar todo el fin de semana, solos, era importante tener el tiempo necesario para dejar claro todo entre nosotros, yo sabia que en el fondo no quería ir y estaba retrasando el momento por si las cosas no salían bien.

Cuando llegamos allí, Edward estaba esperándome, noto mi nerviosismo según me abrazo y me beso, me hizo entrar en la cabaña y me la enseño, lo primero que me dijo es que me relajara, que el no esperaba nada de mi, pero que tuviera claro que el me amaba y que no iba a dejarme escapar, el quería saber, necesitaba saber, pero no iban a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia mi. Yo seguía muy nerviosa porque no estaba tan segura como el de que nada cambiaria su amor por mí, no me había portado bien y de alguna manera lo tenía que pagar.

Edward había preparado la cena y la sirvió en el salón de la cabaña, nos acomodamos en los sofás y empezamos a comer y nos preparamos para hablar.

B: Antes de nada quiero que sepas que te amo, y pasa lo que pase te amare, entenderé si no quieres ser parte de mi viva, pero deseo que seas parte de la de Renesmee, te contare todo lo que paso y porque en ese momento creí que era lo mejor para todos, tienes derecho a enfadarte y desahogarte y espero que lo hagas. No te guardes nada por miedo a hacerme daño, necesito oír lo que tengas que decir, o que sientas de verdad sin filtros para que podamos superar esta situación ya sea juntos o separados.

E: Primero, no hay nada que me haga dejar de amarte, segundo: necesito saber porque quiero comprenderte y entender porque paso de esta manera, y te diré lo que siento de verdad, pero aunque me enfade en algunos momentos no voy a dejar de quererte nunca, lo que hemos pasado solo nos hace más fuertes.

B: Cuando volvía de casa de mi padre entre en casa decidida a irme directamente a la cama, estaba agotada, cuando pase por el despacho oí voces y me pare en seco cuando descubrí que era tu el que estás allí y hablabas con una mujer. Pronunciaste su nombre y al oí que era Tanya ya no pude moverme de allí, cuando la oí reclamarte por tu hijo no pude más y Salí corriendo.

E: Sabes que me engaño ¿no?

B: Si, Alice me lo dijo cuando llame hace unos días

E: ¿No lo supiste antes?, ¿Tu padre no te contaba?

B: No exactamente, el no sabia casi nada y cuando hablaba con Alice no hablaban de eso, cuando el niño desapareció de tu vida Renesmee enfermo y mi padre se traslado por lo que no he sabido que no era tu hijo hasta que decidí volver por lo que tuvieras o no un hijo no fue determinante en mi decisión.

E: Me alegro, pero tenias que haber escuchado la conversación entera ya que habías empezado y así se hubieran evitado los demás sucesos.

B: Lo se, ese fue el primer error de muchos, no hablar contigo y no preguntarte directamente. Yo asumí determinados hechos y actúe sin contar con nadie, pero créeme que no volverá a pasar, ahora cuando pase algo lo hablare con el interesado. He aprendido a las malas.

E: No pasa nada amor, ahora estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Se acomodo más cerca de mí y me rodeo con sus brazos. Estábamos hablando con sinceridad por lo que habría momentos duros durante la conversación y tenerlo cerca era un gran apoyo.

B: Sigo, estuve llorando y pensando que hacer, al final decidí quitarme de en medio y dejarte libre, porque si no me alejaba no te casarías con Tanya y un niño necesita una familia.

E: Te das cuenta que no tenia intención de casarme con ella, ni estando tu ni sin estar tu, y que lo que querías para un niño que no era mi hijo se lo negaste a nuestra hija.

B: Si Edward lo se, y no sabes como me arrepiento, tanto mi madre como mi padre intentaron convencerme de hablar contigo pero no pude.

E: ¿Te doy miedo?

B: NO, me daba miedo tu rechazo, que si volvía me dijeras que no me amabas suficiente y te quedaras con ella.

Esta conversación estaba siendo mas liberadora que todas las sesiones de terapia juntas, estaba reconociendo de verdad mis sentimientos por muy tontos que fueran y me reconocía a mi misma y a Edward las verdaderas razones de mi comportamiento, empecé a llorar y Edward me beso me susurro un te amo y me alentó a seguir.

B: Me fui con mi madre, es verdad que quería espacio para pensar y necesitaba hablar las cosas, inicialmente no pensaba volver pero mi madre ya me había convencido para venir a hablar contigo y que me dijeras que habías decidido cuando tuvimos el accidente.

E: Te hubiera dicho que no iba a casarme con ella, que me haría cargo del niño si era mío y que esperaba que pudieras aceptarlo en nuestra vida.

B: Y yo lo hubiera aceptado. Este fue mi segundo error, no volver a hablar contigo y lo que desencadeno lo demás.

E: Lo se.

B: Yo salí ilesa del accidente, pero al hacerme análisis en el hospital descubrieron que estaba embarazada.

E: ¿Cómo?

B: Te tengo que explicar como se hacen los niños Edward, dije riendo suavemente

E: No, dijo sonriendo también, quiero decir que nos protegíamos, no es que me importe, estoy encantado, es que tengo curiosidad.

B: Yo también me lo pregunte, y en el hospital me explicaron que los antibióticos

E: No me dejo terminar y dijo, disminuyen claramente la efectividad de la píldora.

B: El día de mi cumpleaños hicimos el amor tantas veces sin protección efectiva que podíamos haber tenido un equipo de futbol, pero no me arrepiento.

E: Yo tampoco, de nada de lo que paso ese día.

B: Me quede el anillo

E: Es tuyo

B: Siempre lo llevo encima, nunca pude quitármelo, me hacia sentir más cerca de ti.

Edward sonrío, supongo que le confirmaba que no había dejado de amarlo, me saque la cadena de debajo de la blusa y empecé a juguetear con el, hacer eso siempre me tranquilizaba mucho.

B: Estaba realmente mal con la pérdida de mi madre y no quería alejarme de allí, era como admitir que no la vería más, mi padre intentaba hacerme volver y mi madre también lo hubiera querido, pero en ese momento no podía volver y verte con ella.

E: No estaba con ella, cariño yo te amaba, y te amo, hubiésemos tenido en niño juntos.

B: Lo se, pero yo creo lo que el psicólogo dijo, que mi miedo al rechazo me hacia aferrarme al recuerdo de mi madre y eso de verdad me afectaba a la hora de ver las cosas con claridad, como lo hacían los demás, entre las hormonas del embarazo, la depresión por la muerte de mi madre y el miedo irracional a lo que tu pensaras de mi me hacia imposible físicamente volver a Forks.

E: ¿psicólogo?, ¿depresión?

B: Si Edward, cuando murió mi madre lo pase mal y las hormonas del embarazo no ayudaban y el no tenerte tampoco, se que no es culpa tuya ni mía, simplemente fue así.

E: Entonces si era mejor para ti estar allí porque te disculpas

B: Porque yo sabia que si hubiera vuelto tu estarías conmigo, pero mi miedo me aferraba a Phoenix de manera irracional y con ello hice sufrir a mucha gente

E: Bella, amor, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, me hubiera gustado que te apoyaras en mi, pero creo que en esta historia todos hemos cometido errores, yo podía haberte llamado al día siguiente y contarte lo de Tanya y asegurarte que no iba a casarme con ella, pero preferí esperar, tu padre pudo negarse a seguir tu mentira pero no lo hizo, así que no eres la única que se equivoco. Me beso dulce y apasionadamente.

B: Me aproveche que mi padre no podía negarme nada para convencerle y así hacerle anunciar mi muerte, yo sabia que era la única manera para que no me buscaras, esto se que no tiene perdón, pero en ese momento emocionalmente estaba muy mal, y si mi padre no hubiera accedido probablemente ni Renesmee ni yo estaríamos aquí ahora, las hormonas hacían estragos y me estaban llevando a un punto muy peligroso.

E: Bella, amor, no llores, lo entiendo, hiciste lo que pudiste, y me alegro, si esperar un año y medio es el precio a pagar para que las dos estéis bien no es muy alto y lo pago gustoso.

B: Me las arregle bastante bien, lo peor fue el tiempo que pasaba sola, mi padre iba a verme de vez en cuando pero casi siempre estaba yo sola.

E: ¿Joder Bella estabas sola?, de que vivías.

B: ¿Con todo lo que te he dicho te enfadas porque me quede sola?

E: No, bueno si, si te hubiera pasado algo no se que hubiera hecho

B: Tú ya pensabas que había muerto

E: Si, pero para ser sincero, y como Alice no dejaba de repetir que estabas viva y yo me fío de ella, me aferraba a esa esperanza.

Le bese y le di las gracias por no rendirse.

B: Mis padres me dejaron la casa, el dinero de la indemnización, y un seguro de vida de un millón cada uno a parte de algunas acciones.

E: Waw, ahora eres rica

B: ¿Cómo si me importara?

E: Lo se, pero me alegro que no tuvieras que preocuparte por eso.

B: El embarazo no fue mal excepto por la depresión que tenia, mi padre intentaba en cada visita hacerme entrar en razón para volver a Forks y decirte pero yo no podía, cuando estaba a punto de ceder y volver te imaginaba enfadado y gritándome, volvía hundirme y decidía quedarme.

E: Lo entiendo, y me alegro que en ese momento solo pensaras en ti.

B: Preguntaba a mi padre por Forks, no podía evitarlo, me contó de Alice, de ti, de vez en cuando el debatía consigo mismo para contarte el, pero luego me miraba y se arrepentía.

E: Tenia que ser así

B: Porque no estas enfadado

E: Porque te perdone cuando pensaba que la enferma eras tu y podía perderte de verdad, ya te he dicho que me aferraba a la esperanza de Alice, y luego al saber que no eras tu sino Renesmee desespere, y lo pasado paso a un segundo plano, no es que no me importe, es que no voy a dejar que condicione nuestro futuro. Sólo quiero saber para entenderte, se que has cometido errores y yo también, pero en el fondo siempre hemos sido el uno para el otro y nada va a cambiar eso. Saber lo que paso es bueno para aprender de ello, pero nada más.

B: Sigo, Renesmee nació bien y yo era muy feliz

E: ¿Cuándo nació?

B: El 20 de junio dije sonriendo

E: ¿En serio?

B: Si, en serio

Los dos reímos fuertemente, y nos besamos de nuevo, cada cierto tiempo teníamos esa necesidad.

B: Yo sabía que ibas a estar presente de alguna manera. Se llamo Renesmee Carlie Swan

E: Será Cullen en breve.

B: Edward, de verdad no hace falta para que seas su padre

E: Bella, me dijo muy enfadado, ella será Cullen como tu y no admito discusión sobre esto.

B: Vale, sólo que yo no quiero obligarte a nada.

E: No me obligas, os quiero a las dos y formaremos una familia como habíamos pensado.

B: Vale

E: ¿Por qué Renesmee Carlie?

B: Es la mezcla entre los nombres de nuestros padres, Rene y Esme, Charlie y Carlisle.

E: Esme va a llorar cuando lo sepa

B: A ti que te parece

E: Me gusta, mucho.

B: Después del parto mi padre intento otra vez hacerme volver, pero mi médico se lo desaconsejo, yo estaba muy frágil y la depresión post parto era un riesgo, y mucho más peligrosa en mi caso, así que nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma.

E: Las hormonas en esos casos están totalmente revueltas, así que creo que tomaste la mejor decisión en ese momento.

B: Me costo acostumbrarme un poco a ser madre y que otra persona dependiera de mi para todo, pero ella es muy buena y todo se fue haciendo más fácil. Mi padre quería quedarse, pero no le deje, yo tenia intención de volver cuando estuviera lista para enfrentarte por lo que era una tontería alejara mi padre de aquí.

E: Ibas a volver

B: Si Edward, lo decidí cuando nació, no era justo para ti, pero primero debía recuperarme del todo

E: Claro, me sonrío y me beso.

B: Cuando mi padre me dijo que solo estudiabas y nada más tuve un ataque de ansiedad y pase dos días llorando, lo solté todo y después de eso mejore rápidamente, estábamos preparando todo para volver a Forks cuando diagnosticaron a Renesmee, volvió mi bloqueo, aunque esta vez enseguida me repuse y luche por ella.

E: ¿Por qué no me llamaste en ese momento?

B: Los médicos eran bastante optimistas y pensé que si el tratamiento era efectivo volveríamos con una niña sana, pero como ya sabrás no resulto y la única opción era un trasplante, como mi padre y yo no éramos compatibles teníamos que buscar otro donante, y decidimos volver a Forks. El resto ya lo sabes.

E: Bella, no voy a decir que me alegro de cómo han sucedido las cosas, porque no es así, pero sabiendo como ha pasado y lo que has sentido puedo asegurarte que te comprendo un poco y te apoyo en algunas de las decisiones que has tomado. Yo te quiero y no quiero separarme de ti ni de Renesmee, lo llevaremos como tu quieras, desde donde lo dejamos, o como novios o salir, lo que tu quieras estará bien para mi siempre y cuando este contigo.

Me abalance sobre el y me lo comí literalmente a besos y así estuvimos mucho tiempo. Después de un buen rato nos quedamos dormidos uno en brazos del otro y despertamos al día siguiente casi al medio día, habíamos hablado hasta muy tarde, pero los dos estábamos muy relajado y contentos. Yo me había quitado un gran peso de encima y había aprendido la lección.

Pasamos el resto del día hablando y planeando nuestro futuro, cenamos a la luz de las velas y cuando Edward trajo el postre, se arrodillo detrás de mi y me pidió que me casara con el. Yo estaba tan emocionada que empecé a llorar y Edward se asusto, pero le cogi las manos, le mire a los ojos y le dije que si.

Edward desabrocho mi cadena y cuando iba a ponerme el anillo me pregunto si prefería otro nuevo, yo dije que no y el puso el anillo en mi dedo, nos besamos con desesperación y pasión celebrando así nuestro compromiso, empezamos a acariciarnos y al final no pudimos evitar acabar haciendo el amor, llevábamos mucho tiempo teniendo contacto sin pasar de unas leves caricias, pero la promesa de una vida juntos hizo que no pudiéramos contener la pasión y el deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Dos meses después nos casamos, fue una boda sencilla pero preciosa, nos fuimos de luna de miel una semana porque no podíamos estar separados más tiempo de la niña.

Volví a la universidad de Seattle para estudiar mi carrera como cuando empecé, pero nos quedamos a vivir en Forks. Cuando Edward a cabo medicina empezó a trabajar en el hospital y yo en Septiembre, coincidiendo con el comienzo de curso, empezaría como profesora de literatura del instituto.


	18. EPÍLOGO

**18.- EPILOGO**

_RESUMEN_

_Cuando Renesme cumplió tres años, dos desde el trasplante que había funcionado fantástico, le dije a Edward que estaba embarazada y se puso como loco de contento, yo no podía dejar de pensar que así tenía que haber sido la primera vez. El problema llego cuando me hice la ecografía de las 12 semanas, salí de la consulta del ginecólogo pensando como se lo iba a tomar Edward ya que el no pudo estar conmigo porque estaba en quirófano de urgencia, cuando me vio pensó que iba a salir corriendo y casi lo hago, pero podría caerme. _

_Me alcanzo y me pregunto qué iba mal y yo solo llore y le dije que íbamos a tener gemelos. Me levanto en brazos y empezó a girar conmigo, tanto que casi vomito, y entonces cayó en la cuenta, ¿Por qué pensaste que iba a reaccionar mal? Y yo le conteste que no sabía si los querría. Me beso y me dijo SIEMP_RE.

Dos meses después nos casamos, fue una boda sencilla pero preciosa, nos fuimos de luna de miel una semana porque no podíamos estar separados más tiempo de la niña.

Paso el tiempo, Renesmee era feliz con toda su familia alrededor, ella adoraba a su padre y su padre por supuesto a ella, ver la interacción de ambos a mi me hacia inmensamente feliz, Edward trabajaba en el hospital y yo en el instituto, llevábamos una vida tranquila y sencilla y por mas que Alice nos insistía para mudarnos con ellos a Seattle nosotros éramos felices en Forks, teníamos nuestras peleas pero siempre las solucionábamos e intentábamos hablar de todo.

Cuando llego el cumpleaños de Renesmee, el tercero, Alice no pudo resistirse y monto una fiesta por todo lo alto, el año anterior todavía seguía con las revisiones por el trasplante, pero este año ya había sido dada de alta total y definitivamente, era una niña sana y feliz y eso según Alice y Rosalie había que celebrarlo. También hubo una parte de la fiesta para su padre al fin y al cabo cumplían el mismo día.

Renesmee nació el día que Edward cumplía 20 años, por lo que ahora en el tercer cumpleaños de Renesmee Edward cumplía 23 y era un gran médico y un excelente padre, yo había estado semanas pensando que regalarle y no daba con nada suficientemente especial, tenia el regalo "material" por llamarlo así, nos íbamos quince días en julio a Europa, ninguno había podido separase mucho de Renesmee cuando nos casamos por lo que nos merecíamos una verdadera luna de miel, ahora que Renesmee estaba bien no nos resultaría tan duro dejarla unos días con sus abuelos y tíos.

Seguía buscando el regalo cuando una semana antes del cumpleaños empecé a encontrarme mal, no era nada importante, indigestión, mareos, cambios de humor, Edward empezaba a preocuparse, pero yo antes de preocupar más a Edward decidí ir a ver a Carlisle y que el me dijera, en vez de pensar que podía ser algo bueno pensaba en los síntomas de Renesmee y no quería preocupar a Edward antes de tiempo. Cuando Carlisle recibió los resultados y me los dio todo volvió a su sitio, y yo no podía ser más feliz. Ya sabía que le iba a regalar.

Por fin llego el momento y después de todos los regalos que habían recibido, tanto Renesmee como Edward, le di el más importante, el protesto un poco porque con el viaje ya había suficiente, le entregue el sobre y cuando leyó los resultados su cara se ilumino, me copio en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas sin dejar de sonreír y de decirme cuanto me quería. El resto de la familia protestaba porque también querían saber y cuando Carlisle les dijo se pusieron muy felices.

A la vuelta de nuestro viaje me fui a hacer la ecografía de las 12 semanas, habíamos quedado en el hospital, pero en el ultimo momento le llamaron para una ecografía de urgencia por lo que entre yo sola a la consulta. Salí de ver al ginecólogo pensando en como se lo iba a decir a Edward, una cosa era tener un hijo mas, pero dos, y volví a empezar con mis miedos e inseguridades que son los que me llevan a hacer las cosas de forma indebida.

Quería salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, pero podría caerme, pero que podía hacer, en pocos minutos ya me había convencido a mi misma que Edward nos iba a dejar y que no sabría que hacer entonces, me vio en el pasillo con cara de pánico y salio corriendo en mi dirección, cuando me alcanzo y me pregunto que iba mal, yo solo llore y llore hasta que me tranquilice un poco y pude hablar. Entonces le dije que íbamos a tener gemelos, me copio igual que el día de su cumpleaños y dio vueltas conmigo en brazos, por fin me bajo y me miro durante un minuto, y muy serio me dijo ¿Por qué pensaste que iba a reaccionar mal? me pregunto, yo le conteste que me entro la duda y la inseguridad y que no sabría si los quería, me miro y dijo SIEMPRE y me beso de una forma en la que no había lugar para las dudas.


End file.
